The New Comer
by FandomsUnited99
Summary: A prank gone wrong brings Cassiopeia Nova Samson to Hogwarts and back to her oldest friend James Potter. What happens when American/Canadian Cassi goes to Hogwarts and meets A new version of James and his new friends. A story about friendship, about hope, about love, about life. This story starts in the marauders fifth year and goes to Old Voldys fall.
1. Chapter 1- The New Comer

Chapter 1

The New Comer

 _AN: HI! Okay this is my first fanfiction please go easy on me._

 _Summary:_

 _Cassi is James best friend that moved to Canada when they were 6. When a prank goes wrong and she gets expelled from Ilvermorny, she ends up having to go to Hogwarts. When she sees James there are a lot of mixed feelings. Now this story is not going to be a love story that centers around my OC. I mean she will be a huge part but no, this story will be more about friendship, friendship of the Marauders, and how Lily came be marrying James (maybe ;)) and I will add Cassi into this. I hope you like it!_

* * *

I look down at the plain vegetable soup sitting in front of me and frown. My stomach growling. _Where the hell is James? Of course, he's late! He knows we can't eat without each other, and that I'm starving today! UGH!_ I think scowling.

"Stop glaring at your food, Sirius. That's not going to make James appear." Remus said chuckling.

"How dare you, Remy! Making fun of my misery." I say pretending to wipe away fake tears. He snorts and raises an eyebrow. "Well you're not the one dying of hunger are you, Remus?" I say glaring.

"Well no, I wasn't stupid enough to skip breakfast AND lunch to go hex Snape," Moony says rolling his eyes. When I hear the name of Snape my eyebrows raise in excitement and a smile creeps onto my face when I remember how bad James and I hexed him at lunch today.

"Well, he deserved it. He kept glaring at me!" I say defending myself. "But where in Merlin's name is James? Did he end up getting lost?" I asked picking up my spoon and stirring the now cold soup. Before Remus could answer, I heard a loud pop from behind me, followed by a deafening crashing sound and the Great Hall went quiet.

I turn around and in front of me is a girl crouching down. I can't see her face but I notice she's not in robes. She's wearing muggle clothes; a red blouse and blue jeans, her hair is light brown that falls down her back in curls and waves. _It's like her hair can't decide whether it wants to be curly or wavy,_ I think. I can't really see the mystery girl's face only the side, she has black glasses on.

"Thanks a lot, Ilvermorny!" She mutters as she's getting up.

 _SHE'S NOT BRITISH,_ I realize. I look up and see everyone's confused faces, then I turned and looked at the Professor's table and saw Professor Dumbledore's small smile. So he knows who she is? Why won't she just turn around!

"Hi! Sorry professor Dumbledore, I know you were expecting me in your office, however... let's just say Headmaster Dubby is not very good at transportation." She says. Her voice isn't very deep, but not very high.

The Great Hall is filled with chatter as everyone is wondering who in the name of Merlin is this girl? I turn and look at Remus he doesn't say anything just raises his eyebrow. _Where is James! Oh, how he's going to regret missing this._ Before I could say anything Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Hall went quiet.

"Ah, that is no problem, Miss-" Dumbledore started to say before he got interrupted by a scream. A scream I would recognize even if I was obliviated. It was James' scream.

"Don't start without me! Don't start without me! I swear to Godric- SIRIUS IF YOU EAT MY TREACLE TART I WILL KILL YOU!" He screams as he runs down the Great hall. I reach out and grab the plate of treacle tarts and give it to Remus, only Godric knows how he manages to hide them so well. James is running so fast he doesn't even notice the girl. The girl, however, notices him and turns around to face him. THUMP! And they both fall to the ground. I hear James swear and the girl surprisingly is laughing. A sweet melodious laugh. James gets up brushes of his robes and holds out his hand for the girl. His face the colour of a tomato. I tried holding in my laugh.

"Holy Gryffindor I am SO sorry, I didn't see you there and I am really hungry and I didn't want Sirius to eat all the treacle tart." He starts to ramble on. The Great Hall all look at James with shocked expressions, the girl, however, pulls herself up for the second time and starts to laugh her sweet laugh.

"It's okay me and the floor are very close." She says smirking and nodding her head. James for the first time looks at the girls face. Then his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The girl from what I could see, which wasn't a lot, she stiffened and then relaxed. Prongs, on the other hand, seemed to be not able to speak and then his classic smirk came back on his face and his hand went to his hair. _Ah classic James, Now she must be pretty if James forgot his little Lilypad to flirt with her._

"Well, well, well you finally got kicked out of Ilvermorny, I see. It's about time, I was starting to wonder if you were becoming soft." He said raising his eyebrow. What in the world! _James knows this girl! What is going on here?_ I turn to look at Remus and he looks as surprised and confused as I do.

"Well had to come and check up on you didn't I Jamie? God knows how you made this far without me." She told him folding her arms. James started laughing and shaking his head.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Cassiopeia Nova Samson?" He asked her. _Her name is Cassiopeia! Naming your kids after stars was a Black tradition!_

"ME? Look at you! James Fleamont Potter, you still are the biggest nerd on this planet. With some muscle." She replies. James pulls her into a hug and when they pull apart Dumbledore clears his throat and we all turn to face him.

"Thank you for introducing I'm guessing you know each other?" Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkle in his kind blue eyes.

"I have known her since she was born, and before she moved. She is my best friend." James said blushing. _Your BEST FRIEND? What are we?_ I think angrily.

"Well, Cassiopeia as James so very kindly introduced her, is an exchange student from Ilvermorny, she will be in the fifth year. Now we must sort you, Professor McGonagall, if you will. You can sit down . James gave a sheepish smile and walked towards us.

"If you will please come up and sit on the stool. She slowly walked towards the stool and turned and sat on the stool. That's when I saw her face. She had round light brown eyes almost a chestnut colour, long eyelashes, she had black glasses. She had a cute button nose and rose coloured lips. She wasn't wearing that much makeup but she was breathtakingly beautiful. I wondered if she was a Veela but no, I heard Remus' voice in the back of my head, you can identify a Veela but their eyes they usually have a white circle around their eyes _(AN. I have no idea if this is true or not, however, I looked and there was nothing to say it was not true, so...)_ James came and sat down in between me and Remus. I peeled my eyes off Cassiopeia's face and turned to face James.

"Where the hell were you? Do you realize how hungry I am? And that girl is your BEST FRIEND? What are we? Strangers? And if you knew her for so long why didn't you tell us about her mate?" I ramble on furiously.

"Whoa Sirius, slow down there mate or else you're going to pass out." I keep glaring "I have known her since I was born, we were neighbors, and we became best friends. Then when she turned 6 her parents thought it would be safer for her to move to Canada. I still talk to her, owl her every month. I didn't think you need to know about her since you were never going to meet her." He finished smiling sheepishly, with his eyebrows raised waiting for us to respond, his hand in his hair..

"Ohhh that's who you owl at night," Remus said.

"James that still doesn't tell us where you were? What do you mean we were never going to meet? Are you joking?" I ask him and eat a piece of delicious chicken.

"The Hat is taking awfully long to sort her." James mutters ignoring my question as he stares at her, worry showing on his face.

"Oh come on James, she had to do something crazy to get kicked from Ilvermorny right? She's probably not going to be in Slytherin. Probably Gryffindor, if not, maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" Peter says smiling at him.

"You're right Peter, thanks at least someone is helpful." James says smiling slightly.

"Oh ya, I totally didn't make a bet on it with Remus a few seconds ago." Peter says smirking. James turns to glare.

" You-" James starts but is cut off be the hat screaming-

"Well then the house for you is-"

 _AN: Well if you got this far good job! If I made some mistakes let me know! I hope you like it. I changed this chapter a bit because I realized I am dumb and that in the beginning of fifth year they weren't animagas yet! So I went and changed it! If I missed any let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Chapter 2

The Sorting

 **Ilvermorny, M** **assachusetts**

Shit! That was the first thought that came to my mind when I saw what happened. In front of my eyes, Ilvermornys divination tower was in rubble.

"Cassiopeia Nova Samson! What is going on here? What is all that noise?" I slowly rise and turn to see ' eyes go wide as she sees the tower in rubble.

"Headmasters office! Right now!" I nod my head and walk past her. I hear a scream from behind me,

"Cass, wait!" I turn to see my best friends, Clare, and Simon running towards me.

"Holy crap, Cassi, why did you take the blame? We are coming with you, you're not getting in trouble alone." Simon says frowning and crossing his hands in front of his chest,

"What are you crazy? You both will get expelled not just me." I say "And no, I won't hear anymore, shut up both of you, it was my idea and I did it. And anyways my dad always wanted an excuse to send me to Hogwarts, so this is his chance.

In the next 48 hours, I was in my ex-headmasters office again going to portkey to Hogwarts. My mom was furious when she found out I was expelled but my dad, as I had told Clare and Simon was over the moon with excitement since now I could finally go to Hogwarts. He even ended up convincing my mother to let me go.

"Now Miss. Samson this will take you to Professor Dumbledore's office… I hope." Headmaster Dubby said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'you hope'?" My mom screeched.

"Well, international port keys are hard to work with and-" Dubby started to say but got cut off by my mom screaming,

" It's glowing," Her eyes growing huge. I knew she was overreacting. She knew exactly what was happening and how the port keys work but man did she like to work Dubby up.

"Bye honey, we'll see you on Christmas! Have fun!" My dad said. The room started to spin, and I felt myself falling. I land flat on my butt.

" Thanks a lot, Ilvermorny" I mutter as I pull myself off the floor. Holy this place is beautiful-SHIT! This is not the headmaster's office I think as I see students turn around to look at me. I look up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at me.

"Hi! Sorry professor Dumbledore, I know you were expecting me in your office, however… let's just say Headmaster Dubby is not very good at transportation." I say awkwardly. The Great Hall is filled with noise as everyone wants to see the weird girl that just fell out of the sky. Dumbledore cleared his throat and as if by magic the Great Hall went quiet. Wow, that took Dubby about 5 tries and that too on a good day.

"Ah, that is no problem, Miss-" Dumbledore started to say before he got interrupted by a scream. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Don't start without me! Don't start without me! I swear to Godric- SIRIUS IF YOU EAT MY TREACLE TART I WILL KILL YOU!" He screams. Sirius why is that so familiar? At least I think it's a he the voice is pretty high for a guy. I turn around to see who the hell this guy is and THUMP I'm back on the floor again. Jeez, what's with me and the floor? I hear this guy swear, Only if his mother heard him now…

"Holy Gryffindor I am SO sorry, I didn't see you there and I am really hungry and I didn't want Sirius to eat all the treacle tart." He starts to ramble on. I can't help it and start to laugh.

" It's okay me and the floor are very close," I say, a smile coming on my face. We both look up at the same time and its JAMES. I could feel myself freeze up Holy CRAP. I can't believe I forgot James goes to Hogwarts! It's James! Man… has he grown. His hand goes to his hair, I can't help but smile and shake my head. Classic James!

"Well, well, well you finally got kicked out of Ilvermorny, I see. It's about time, I was starting to wonder if you were becoming soft." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Well had to come and check up on you didn't I Jamie? God knows how you made this far without me." I fired back folding my arms. James started laughing and shaking his head.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Cassiopeia Nova Samson?" He asked me.

"ME? Look at you! James Fleamont Potter, you still are the biggest nerd on this planet. With some muscle." I reply. James pulls me into a hug and when they pull apart Dumbledore clears his throat and we all turn to face him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for introducing Miss. Samson I'm guessing you know each other?" Dumbledore asked with a strange twinkle in his kind blue eyes.

"I have known her since she was born, and before she moved. She is my best friend." Prongs said blushing. Why is he blushing am I embarrassing him? Nah… me embarrass him, please.

"Well, Miss. Samson is an exchange student from Ilvermorny, she will be in the sixth year. Now we must sort you, Professor McGonagall, if you will. Mr. Potter you can sit down." James gave a sheepish smile and walked towards some other kids. I slowly walked towards a small stool that was in front of the hall and I sat down. I felt something being placed on top off my head. _A hat?_

 _Yes, a hat._

 _Holy shit!_

 _American I see, hmm first time for everything._

 _I'm CANADIAN!_

 _Mhh, testy, are we!_

 _WAIT! Knock knock_

 _Who's there?_

 _Who_

 _Who who?_

 _You're a hat why are you acting like an owl?_

 _The hat started to laugh, well enough of that, let's see, hmm yes, very smart, but have enough of ambition to put you on Slytherin, tough, very tough. Very courageous, stupid courageous that is. And loyal to the bone. Any preferences?_

 _What? You're asking me where I want to be put?_

 _Well yes._

 _James popped into my head and I look over at him. He was in some deep conversation with a kid with long silky black hair. Sirius, that must be Sirius!_

 _Ah, a soft spot I see, well you would do great in any house but the house that suits you the best is Gryffindor._

 _" Well then, the house for you is Gryffindor!"_

 _ **(AN: Oh you all must hate me right now... But don't worry your pretty little head I'll update as soon as can. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, it makes me want to keep writing! Also its Lily's Birthday today! Hope you liked it!)**_


	3. Chapter 3- James' Friends

Chapter 3

James and his New Friends

The Gryffindor table roars in excitement. The hat was gone before I knew it. I get up and turn to look at the professor. A strict looking lady that has her black hair in a tight bun. _That must be Professor McGonagall._ She looks at me and smiles.  
I smile back. _The lions. Damn._ I walk over to James. I see him getting up with a huge smile on his face. He runs over picks me up and spins me around like when we were little kids.

"Ah Jamie! Put me down." I scream.

"Never! I let you go once never doing that again." He says. I chuckle and say,

"Oh come on Jamie, please!"

"Fine!" He says putting me down, pouting slightly.

"Thank you, now aren't you going to introduce me to you friends properly?" I ask pointing at the boys. The one I'm guessing to be Sirius gets up.

"Yes mate, aren't you going to introduce us?" He ask James then he turns to me, "Nice to meet you love, my name is-" I cut him off.

"Sirius Black, the flirt, the black sheep of the Black family, the mastermind of most of the pranks you pull." I turn to a boy with sandy brown hair and a nasty cut on his throat. "And you are Remus Lupin, the suppose to be innocent but are as bad as the others. The master of sarcastic comments." I turn to a chubby boy with golden blonde hair. "And you are Peter Pettigrew, the boy everyone thinks isn't part of the group. But you are the one everyone loves the most. One of the funniest out of the whole group, the boy that is too sweet," then I turned to James, "How'd I do?" I ask, the boys jaws are almost touching the ground and I start to laugh.

"How- How." Sirius stutters.

"What you think he hasn't told me about you?" I ask laughing.

"He told you about us?" Ask Remus

" Well ya…" Then I turn to James and ask "You didn't tell them about me?" _But he said he told them about me? He lied! Calm down Cass, just play along! You can chew his head off later for lying!_

"In every letter James sent, all he wrote about was you guys. 'OMG Cass, you will not believe what Sirius and I did today'. Or 'Peter and Remus are too funny. Peter forgot Peeves was a ghost and tried pouring ink on him', all the letters told me about all the things you guys did." I say, James blushed and I go and sat down next to Remus.

"Oh, it's okay you know, don't worry your pretty little head you all are going to get to know me as much as I know about you." I say patting Remus' hair. James laughed and sits down beside Peter. Sirius still scowling sat down beside me.

"So how'd you get expelled?" Peter asked. I stiffened.

* * *

 _"Oh come on guys it be fun to smoke bomb the divination tower." I said smiling._

 _" I don't know about this Cassi, it's seems kinda-" Simon started to say before Clare cut him off,_

 _"OH stop being such a sissy Si, it'll be fine," Clare said waving her hand. "And anyways we'll use those kiddyone, those won't do any damage, it'll have smoke and be colourful."_

 _"Exactly!" I said high fiving my best friend._

 _The next day we set our plan to motion, Clare and Simon will make sure no one comes close to the tower during lunch. Then, I'll go in and set the smoke bombs off._

 _So we got to work. I walked in and started to light the bomb and throw them. The all of a sudden, pain surged through me like a electric current causing me to drop to the ground._

 _"No, not now, please." I whispered. The pain becoming more and more stronger._

 _"No, no, no!" The pain felt like a billion of needles prickling me all at once. My head started to throb. I thrusted my hand out in front of me and screamed and screamed till the pain went away. I let the darkness elope me and I passed out. When I woke I saw the destruction in front of me._

 _Did I do that? I thought in disbelief. The divination tower was falling apart. But all I could remember from that night was the horrid pain I felt. I could usually control the accidental magic that came with the pain but that day it was unbearable._

* * *

" Hello? Earth to Cassiopeia." Remus said waving his hand over my face. I shook my head and turned to face him,

"Umm… ya...sorry what was the question I kinda blacked out there for a sec?" I asked biting my lower lip. James shot me a worried look and I glance away. _James can't know!_ " Thinking about home." I said faking a small smile on my face.

"Well Pete asked how you got expelled love?" Sirius asked with a winning smile.

"First of all, don't call me love, ever!" I say crossing my arms. As he heard that Sirius stopped smiling. It also caused Remus to choke on this juice, and I continued, "And second, I kinda blew up the divination tower with smoke bombs."

"You WHAT?" Remus asked his eyes bulging.

"You heard me, I blew up the divination tower." I told them again. Sirius looked like he was going to explode.

"I told you we should have done that as our coming back prank last year but noooo you had to go for the simple fireworks." He said pouting.

"That's my girl." James said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked me.

"No, he's Sirius." I said pointing to Sirius. All the boys groaned except Sirius.

" I like her." He said trying to put his arm around me before I swat it away.

" Anyways, if you haven't noticed the Great Hall is almost empt-SHIT, oh no! I had to met someone named Lily to take me to the dorms." I said jumping up.

"Calm down Cassiopeia, we'll take you." Remus said getting up, the other boys followed his lead and got up too.

" I know you're going to like it here." Peter said and then started to walk. We followed his lead. _WOW for a place called Hog-warts it's beautiful!_

"Hey, what are you thinking?" James asked putting his arm on my shoulders. I put my head on his arm.

"I'm think how stupid I was not to get expelled before, then I could have came here and joined you guys. But I do miss Clare and Simon. They said hi by the way." I say smiling at the thought of my best friends. _Gosh! Why the hell am I rambling on and on! Anyways, I'm suppose to be mad at him!_ I turn to James.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" I ask raising my eyebrows. I'm kind of scared of the answer.

"What?" He stopped walking, " Where did that come from?" He asked his hand in his hair. _No don't do that!_

"Well, I told my friends about you, and you have even talk to them, but when ever I asked you if you told them about me you said YES! Ever. Single. Time. I wanted to talk to your friends you said they were busy! You lied!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Cass, can we talk about this later? Please?" He whispers. His hazel eyes big and full of worry, or was it guilt?

"Fine!" I huff and stomp away. _Just like James, 'can we talk about this later' later my ass! Why? Scare you'll get screamed at in front of your friends James? Of course he lied, lately that's all he ever does, lies. Why did I come here? At least back at Ilvermorny I had people that cared and didn't lie to me! And he know how much I hate lairs!_ I think enraged. I don't notice how fast I'm moving, or that I'm going to go crashing into the painting.

"Hey love, where are you going? You're going to crash into the painting!" Sirius says grabbing on to my arm. But I'm moving to fast. He pulls on my arm and I go flying into him and we both land on the floor. _He has the most beautiful eyes. Gray with specks of blue that weren't noticeable before!_ He reaches out to tuck a hair out of my face and I come to my senses. I jump to my feet and brush my clothes off and turn to face the painting. My face probably beet red. I turn to see Remus with a smirk on his face, Peter smiling like an idiot and I see something flash in James' eyes as he turns to look at me. Then he turns to Sirius and pulls him off the ground. I turn back to the painting. It's a middle aged women in the ugliest pink dress I have ever seen. She is kind-of round in the middle and even she seemed really amused.

"Pumpkin pastries." Remus says and the painting swings open.

I mutter a "thanks" and walking into the common room. As I enter I'm greeted with warm gold and red colours in the room. There's a warm fire going in the centre of the room. _Home_ is the first thought that pops into my head when I see the room. I slowly turn to see the whole room, wide eyed in amazement. _It's beautiful!_

There's a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around trying to see everything in the room. That's when I'm face to face with none other than Lily Evans and she looks pissed.


	4. Chapter 4- Lily Evans

Chapter 4

Lily Evans

I didn't need anyone to conform. As soon as my eyes laid on her, I knew it was her. How? James' letters. He described her so perfectly, even the tiny beauty mark on her ear. I can't even lie, Lily Evans is really beautiful. She was wearing a light pink crop top with high waisted dark blue jeans. She had the hair down and it was falling in waves on her shoulders. It was one of the darkest shades of red I've seen. _Mannn…. I've always wanted red hair._ Her nose was a little crooked but you could hardly notice it if you weren't paying attention. Her lips were a light shade of pink. She hardly had any makeup on. The most striking thing in her appearance was her eyes. They were almond shaped and had tiny mascara smears on the corners, you could see the wrinkles forming on the corners of her eyes from smiling/laughing. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald colour. It seemed like she was looking into your soul. It contrasted so well with her hair. And she looked furious. But as she looked at me the anger faded away and was replaced by curiosity. She starts to introduce herself,

"Hello, I am-"

"Lily Evans..Um," _She can't know James fanboyed about her! Say something else Cassi!_ "I'm guessing, you're Lily Evans eh?" I said biting my bottom lip. _Nice safe idiot._

" Yes, I'm Lily, a prefect. I was suppose to show you the way up but I guessed _Potter_ ," she said venomously, throwing the boys a glare and turned back to me. Her eyes softening as she saw me. I could feel my hair starting to get super curly and frizzy. She continued, " would show you the way up. Let me show you around the common room and the dorms, if you want." she said smiling slightly. I look over to see James shaking his head vigorously.

" I would love if you showed me the place." I said smirking. _That'll show your lying ass._

"Great come on." Lily said leading me away. I started to follow when I felt a hand grab on to mine.

"What the?" I said as I'm spun around. I come face to face with James. I'm starting to get really mad. _Who the hell does he think he-_ he stops my mind raging by pulling me into a hug. I freeze up. _Why is he hugging me? I'm suppose to be mad- oh what the heck!_ I think while putting my arms around him. He very faintly and quickly whispers

"12 Fireplace," And lets me go. He smiles like nothing happened.

"It's great having you back! Go get some sleep Cass, I'll see you in the morning." He says genuinely smiling, he turns and looks at Lily, who has her mouth wide open in shock and her eyes bulging and James winks. Her mouth is closed in a fraction of a second and is replaced with a frown. The boys seem in as much shock. Actually the whole room now that I noticed has stopped everything they were doing and were looking at James and I in utter disbelief.

James clears his throat, say another quick goodnight and is gone. I turn and starting walking with Lily who know has started walking toward the stairs in the opposite direction on where James and the boys had gone. She turn towards me, " These are the stairs to the girl dorms, the boys dorm are on that side," She say pointing toward where the boys disappeared to. " The guys can't get up the stairs past a certain time." She say.

"What time?" I ask looking up the stairs.

"They can come in the mornings but not after curfew." She informs me. " So come on. What are you waiting for?" She asks and starts to walk up the stairs. I walk up the stairs, down the hallway and on the right in room 9. Lily opens the door and I walk in and see 5 beds and a washroom on the left hand side. My truck is in front of another and right beside the window.

"Sorry you don't have much choice in where you get to sleep." A girl says walking up to me and holding out her hand, " Hi, I'm Alice Fortescue and you must be Cassiopeia." She says smiling. She is also very beautiful like Lily, but in a totally different way. She more gently on the eyes than Lily. She has dirty blond hair, that's very straight. Her face had little bits of makeup on it. Her eyes are light blue. The colour of the sky after a storm.

"Oh it's okay I like the window, and please call me Cassi." I say shaking her hand. Another girl walks out of the washroom.

"Hi, Nice you meet you I'm Marlene McKinnon" Marlene says. She as tall as me- which is rare I'm a pretty tall girl. She has shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes are green but not like Lily's. They are very subtle. With specks of blue. She has amazingly high cheekbones. She has a natural beauty to her.

"Hi! I'm Cassiopeia. But please call me Cassi." I say smiling. She walks over and sits on the nearest bed. Then another girl walks in.

"Hey girls. I had the craziest thing happen to me just a second ago! Oh! Hi I didn't see you there!" She says as she turn to face me. "I'm Dorcas Meadows, you must be Cassiopeia, right?" She asks holding out her hand.

"Yes! Nice you meet you Dorcas. And as I told the other please call me Cassi." I say shaking her hand. Dorcas is also gorgeous. She also has blonde hair but hers is more of a dirty blonde. She's average height but her eyes are the things that stand out the most. They are hazel.. _Like James. No stop! You're mad at him!_ They're hazel but they have blue specks.

"So, what the craziest thing that happened to you just a second ago?" Marlene ask lying on her bed.

"Oh! Right!" Dorcas say. Her eyes lighting up, remembering the incident. She walks over to the bed beside Marlene. Alice follows and sit on the one in front of mine. Lily goes and sits on the bed beside mine and in front of Dorcas.

"So, I'm coming back from the Great Hall and I bump into Remus!" She squeals.

"You like Remus?" I blurt out. _Good going smartass!_ Dorcas goes beet red and the rest of the girl start to laugh.

"Like? That's not the word I would use to describe it. More like obsesses over!" Alice say laughing and wiggling her eyebrows in Dorcas direction. Dorcas screamed and throws a pillow in Alice's way. It hits her square on the face and Alice goes down.

"How dare you!" Alice shrieks. She tries to throw a pillow at Dorcas but misses miserablely and it hits Marlene in the shoulder. Marlene is in shock as she tries to process what just happened. Lily's dying of laughter at this point.

"Oh you think it's so funny, do you?" Marlene asks Lily. Lily's laughter quickly dies down and is replaced by a look of fear.

"No! Not funny at all! Oh come on Marlene! How is it fair if you throw it at me? You're a Chaser! You train to throw with power and accuracy!" Lily says holding her arms in front of her to protect her.

"First of all I'm not a chaser you prat, I'm a Seeker! And 2 Get ready to eat some pillow!" Marlene says winding up her hand.

"Some Seeker she is! She couldn't even catch Alice's terrible throw." Dorcas snorts. At this point Marlene is furious! She picks up two pillows and throws one at Dorcas and one at Lily. It hits Lily in the stomach and it hits Dorcas on the head. I can't help it I burst out laughing! The girls all turn to me as if remembering I'm there. Then they all share a look and turn back to me. They raise their hands and all at once throw their pillows at me! But I'm ready. I lift my hands and let the magic flow out if my hands. I push and all the pillows fly back at them. _I shouldn't have done that. Dr. Hans is going to be real mad when he finds out. Well..hmmm._ The pillows all hit the girls and I collapse on my bed; exhausted. The girls all get up and surround my bed.

"That was AMAZING!" Alice screams.

"How in the world did you do that?" Lily asks. I shrug, _can't tell the truth now can I?_

"I don't know? When I get surprised or shock magic kinda spills out of me." I say sitting up. _Well that's half of the truth._

"Well that was awesome. But I'm pooped! Let's go to sleep you guys!" Dorcas say walking towards her bed.

"Night." Lily say pulling the curtains close on her bed. I listen to everyone else pull their curtains closed before I pull mine. I lay away watching the time tick by and listen to the girls shuffle around on their beds. When my clock shows 11:50 I start to get up.

CREAK! _Shit!_ I quickly cast a silenco on my shoes and the bed. I get up and rush down the hall and down the stairs. I creep near the fireplace and see the silhouette of a person waiting by the fireplace. _Let's see you lie through your teeth, shall we Potter?_ I think as I walk toward him.

 _ **Hi! I hope you like this chapter of her meeting the girls! If you have any suggestion or ideas feel free to send them to me! Please read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Jamie Part 1

Chapter 5

Jamie Part 1

As I walk the clock chimes, I turn towards it. It says it only 11. _How could it be only 11? Simon said he set it! Of course, his math is bad! Stupid purebloods! Wait, then is James early too?_ I think as I walk towards the silhouette. As I edge closer trying to make little to no noise. However, in my plight, I don't notice the movement of my feet. I trip over the carpet and face plant. The person turns around and walks towards me. I stay on the floor hoping they won't notice me. But my horrid luck they walk right up to me. I roll over and I see none other than Sirius Black loom over me. I can tell by his face he is try hard not to burst out laughing. I get up and brush off my clothes.

"Go ahead and laugh," I say rolling my eyes. I run a hand through my hair. My hand gets stuck halfway through. I sigh and put it up in a bun. All while Sirius is rolling on the floor laughing.

"How...do..you..manage...to..trip...over...a...rug." He says gasping.

"It wasn't even that funny." I say and make my way to the couch.

"You're right it wasn't funny, it was bloody hilarious!" He says sitting down beside me, wiping away a fake tear.

"Wow and I thought you were going to say something nice for a change," I said rolling my eyes at him. I look down at my nails and they were a light yellow shade with some purple creeping in. _Happy but nervous apparently…_

"Excuse you. I am the nicest marauder out of us. If you must know." He says brushing his hair out of his eyes. In the light of the fire, they are very striking.

"Marauders is that what you call yourselves?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Yes." He says proudly, no shame whatsoever.

"Suits you. Who came up with it?" I ask, suddenly remembering James' letter saying something about Marauders.

"Professor McGonagall." He says smiling at the memory.

"What?" I ask shocked. He laughs at my expression.

"She used it to mock us in second year. But we liked it and it stuck. Now that's what everyone calls us." He said.

"Wow," I say.

"So what are you doing up so late?" He asks me.

"Couldn't sleep." I lie looking away.

"Oh, jet lag I suppose?" He asks. I nod.

"So do you miss America?" He asks.

"Well I don't miss America I miss Canada." I say turning to look back at him.

"'But aren't you from America?" He asks.

"NO! I'm Canadian! I only go to America for school. Otherwise, I live in Canada." I say standing up.

"Godric I didn't think of it as such a big deal." He says running a hand through his hair.

"It is a big deal, but to answer your question, yes I miss it a lot," I say sitting back down. Relaxing at the thought of my old home. " I miss my friends, I miss my parents, I miss Canada,"

"Really?" He asks surprise. I laugh.

"Why are you so surprised?" I ask laughing.

"Well you don't seem sad you seem really happy and I thought you know… with James here and all." He trails off. And looks away. For the first time, I look at him full on. I don't know what caused me to say what I say next or actually the rant I'm about to give. Maybe it was the anger. Anger at James for lying! I don't know what caused this coming rant but something did and I started to yell,

"You think I don't have any other friends? Other than James? When I moved I left James in England but that didn't break our friendship. James and I were still close. Almost every year we would meet, talk, laugh. We were the best of friends still. He was different then." I stop and smile at the memories of James and I. I continue talking, still staring at him in his eyes. "Before James came to Hogwarts, it was almost all he would talk about. I was also so excited for him. I have always been home schooled for magic, I went to a regular muggle schooling Canada, and in London too. So I was over the moon when James, my best friend was going to experience something I have always wanted. When James started going to Hogwarts all he could talk about was you boys, and I'm not going to lie I was jealous." I pause, trying to collect all my thoughts. My hair was starting to come out of the bun and could see some red starting to show. My nails were already a vibrate cheery red. _Calm it, Cassi._

* * *

 _ **POV Change**_

She pauses, either trying to collect her thoughts or for dramatic effect. She's looking at down at her hands. I take this minute to look at her, properly. She's sitting at one edge of the couch, her legs crisscrossed. Her hands are in her lap, I can see her vibrant red nail polish. _Wait wasn't it yellow before?_ Her curly hair was coming out its bun and some red that wasn't there before could be seen. She looked gorgeous in the light of the fire. She takes a deep breath pushes her glasses up and looks at me once again.

"All he would talk about was about how awesome you guys were. In second year, it's the same story but a new character was introduced, Lily Evans. Now all the letters would be about your amazing pranks and how pretty Lily is." She bites her bottom lip. _Is she jealous of Lily? Does she like James?_ "I was starting to get annoyed, you were all he would talk about. He even missed our Christmas and Summer get-togethers to hang out with you and the others." I look down in shame.

" I'm sorry, that was my fault. But in my defense, I had no idea about you." I say defensively. She smirks a little but doesn't say anything, she just continues.

"I always asked if he told you guys about me, and every time he's answer would be 'yup, they can't wait to meet you.'" She said laughing but there was no humour in her laugh. _What the hell? James never said anything! Why would he lie?_ I start to raise my thoughts when she started talking.

"In the summer of third year I had enough, I convinced my parents to let me go to Ilvermorny. I was so happy when I told James. He, on the other hand, could care less. I was mad, so I started to ignore his letters and his calls. Then a week before school started he showed up on my doorstep, saying how sorry he is. I couldn't stay mad at him! This was my James, my best friend. When school started I got sorted to Pukwudgie. Don't you dare laugh! Pukwudgie from what I can tell is most like Hufflepuff. I met Clare first. We shared a a lot of classes, she is a Wampus, the Gryffindor of Ilvermorny. We became friends instantly. Then I bumped into Simon. He is in Horned Tailed Serpent, it's like Ravenclaw. We became great friends too. And I met Isabelle from Clare, She was in Thunderbird, it's like Slytherin. I was so happy when I told James. Clare, Si, and Izzy even met James. But he wouldn't even tell you guys about me. Anyways why I'm telling you about this is for one simple reason. My life once revolved around James, he was everything to me. But he disregarded me. He was so ashamed of me that he didn't even tell you about me. But I don't hate James. I could never hate him. But I am mad. He clearly doesn't care about me anymore. He didn't even show up when he was the one he to tell me to come down here. You know what, if he ever does show up, tell him I went to sleep. And NOT to disturb." She fumed. Her eyes blazed with anger and was it a hint of sadness? Her hair had gone from a chestnut brown to an auburn colour. She jumped up off the couch and ran up the stairs. _Holy can that girl yell. How did her hair turn red? Not the main thing here Sirius! That's not the James I know! And why didn't James tell us about her? He seemed so happy when she came! Why is James lying? Why do I care so much about a girl I just met?_ All of these thoughts are running through my head I don't even see James till he's sitting right beside me.

"Hey mate! What are you doing up so late?" James asks me, giving me a crooked smile.

"Cut the act, James. She went up to her room, crying I might add." I snarl at him. The smile disappears from his face.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" He ask getting up. I get up to join him. Anger boiling. _I don't know why I'm mad but I am._

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about James!" I spat out. I make my way up the stairs and barged into our room.

"Where are you going? What the hell are you talking about?" He asks shouting behind me. I go and sit on my bed, Remus and Peter look up at me. James comes into the room and walks up to me.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asks me crossing his hand across his chest.

"Cassiopeia," I whisper. His eyes widen in realization.

"She was crying?" He asks.

"Hell ya! And all because of you." I accuse. At this point, Remus and Peter jump in.

"Calm down Sirius! The whole story." Remus says. I start to object but Peter adds,

"I call a Marauder meeting!" I groan. _Great now I HAVE to tell them the truth._

We sit on the floor near our beds in a circle. We have the half-finished Marauder Map in the middle.

"I call this meeting in order to solve this rift between brothers, Sirius Orion Black do you solemnly swear to tell the full truth of what happened tonight?" Peter says in his best judge voice.

"I swear," I answer back.

"Alright, start Sirius." Remus orders. And I do. From the very start. They all smile at the carpet part, but the smiles disappear when I tell her story. When I'm done there are grave looks on each of their faces.

"Well that explains James mood swing in 3rd and 4th year," Peter adds.

"James.." Remus starts but is cut off by him.

" I was distracted. It was because we had just found out about you Remus. I know what I have to do," James says grabbing his cloak and running out.

"Meeting adjourned." I announce and jump onto my bed. _What did she mean by he was different?_ _I hope he doesn't screw this up._

* * *

 ** _POV Change._**

 _Why did I just do that! Why did I tell him that? Why am I goddamn crying?_ As I enter the room a bright light hits my face.

"Ugh shit!" I exclaim and cover my eyes. Alice comes into view.

"Where did you disappear to?" Alice shrieks. I remove my hands from my eyes.

"We have been worried sick!" Lily say.

"Why?" I ask, trying to hide my tears.

"That's exactly what I said," Marlene says. They all start to move to their beds I follow.

"Where were you?" Lily asks ignoring Marlene.

"I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to the common room." I lie. I turn to my bed but an arm turns me around.

"Then why are you crying?" Dorcas interrogates.

"I am not." I lie, yanking my arm out of her grip.

"You so are!" Marlene says.

"I just want to be left alone, please," I beg and run to my bed and close the curtains. I can hear the girls whispering but I could care less. I am surrounded by thoughts of worry. _Why the hell would I do that! It's not like Sirius cares. What if he tells James! OMG! My life is going to end! OMG NOT GOOD! Clam down Cass! Even if he does tell him, it's not like he's going to do anything._ Then the pain starts. It hurts. It hurts like hell. It feels like I'm being eaten alive. But I have been learning to control it, ever since the incident. I try to control but it doesn't work. I can't focus, James keeps popping into my head. The pain increases if that's even possible. I start to black out. Then I hear it. It's a thundering knock on the door. I hear one of the girls, probably Alice, get up and open the door.

"Wha.." Alice says.

"Where's Cassi?" It's James! Then I feel it. The pain decreases magically. Since it's much less, I'm able to force it to back down. As the pain leaves, I immediately pretend to fall asleep. _What the hell is he doing here? How is he here? Ugh, I can't see him right now! Or ever!_

"Potter what do you think you're doing here? How are you here?" I hear Lily shriek on top of her lungs! _Man can that girl scream!_

* * *

 _ **POV Change**_

"Why do you think she's crying?" Alice asks. We are all sitting on my bed.

"She probably misses home," Dorcas replies.

"Please, it was probably Potter!" I mutter.

"Lily not everything is his fault," Marlene says in his defense. I roll my eyes. _Please almost everything is his fault. The stupid, arrogant, annoying jerk!_ All of a sudden, a deafening knock can be heard. We all turn to look at Alice. She rolls her eyes but doesn't argue. She gets up and opens the door. We can't see who's at the door.

"Wha.." Alice says.

"Where's Cassi?" _It's James! Of course, it's James! UGH, the arrogant prick._

"Potter what do you think you're doing here? How are you here?" I shriek. But it's like he can't even hear me.

"She's sleeping, talk to her in the morning," Dorcas says stepping in front of him. However, she can't hold James. He dashes past her right to Cassi's bed.

"Cassi." He whispers. He gently pulls open the curtains and there she is, sitting on top of her bed with her legs crossed. Her hair has light blue streaks in it.

"WHOA!" We all yell. Moving towards Cassi. But Cassi holds her hand out. I see her nails are red with some blue creeping up. _How..._

"Wait girls, I love the support but wait," Cassi says her voice not higher than a whisper. We all stop dead in our tracks. She continues, "Why are you here James? Did Sirius tell you what happened? I don't want to talk about it." She whispers. She doesn't look at him once. He moves to sit beside her on the bed. Before he starts talking Dorcas screams,

"Wait! I'm guessing there's going to be a lot of shouting so I'm going to put up a silencing charm." She says eyeing me and James. After she's finished James starts,

"Cassi, Cassi please look at me. Come on Cass look at me!" James begs. Cassi doesn't move she continues starting at the edge of the bed like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Cass, Cass, come on! Come on Sparky look at me!" James begs trying again. Hearing Sparky Cassi's head jolts up and looks at James.

"Get off my bed! If you want to talk go stand in front. Don't sit on my bed." She orders whispering. Surprisingly James gets up and goes and sits on the wooden part of Alice's bed. _This girl has powers! She is making James Potter do what she wants. She's not even raising her voice and he doing what she asks, like a puppet!_ I look at the other girls and they all look as surprised as I feel.

"Cassi I'm sorry!" James mutters. _James Potter is APOLOGIZING! What in Merlin's beard is going on right now?_ The sorry doesn't seem to make Cass feel any better. It actually seems to make her mad.

"You are _SORRY!_ What are you sorry for eh James? What are you sorry for?" She shrieks. I look at Dorcas. I can almost hear her ' _told you the spell would come in handy!'_ I roll my eyes in her direction. The girls and I are in shock! _What is going on?_ James starts to talk, but Cassi cuts him off.

"Are you even really sorry James? Are you sorry for ignoring me when you found some new friends? Are you sorry for acting like you're better than me? Are you sorry for acting like you own me? I thought you were happy to see me! You tell me to meet you at 12. You don't even SHOW UP. We were such good friends! The best! People used to say we were inseparable. Guess they were wrong! Weren't they! You grew up and you forgot about me. Even on top of all that I forgave you, why because you asked. I could never say no to you. But you hurt me today James, more than I thought you could. You broke my trust, James. You not only broken it, you demolished it. Why did you lie to me? Why did you do this Jamie? Where did we go wrong?" Cassi hissed. She had silent tears running down her face. I turn to look at James. Hearing her story made me hate him even more than I already did. _What a great best friend he is!_ But the anger disappears when I see James. He looks like his heart is being ripped apart. He has tears running down his face. His hair is even more of a mess than usual. But what is the most unJames thing about him right now is his eyes. His beautiful, not beautiful, hazel eyes which usually have a spark in them are now filled with nothing but tears.

"Cassi.." He croaked. "Cassi, I never meant to hurt you, EVER! You have to believe me. Hurting you is like taking a knife and stabbing myself. You are a part of me, Cassi. I never meant to hurt you or act like I don't care about you." James stated. Hearing this caused Cassi to scoff.

"The truth is I was jealous. And angry. I was angry at you for leaving. I was jealous when you made some new friends. They are really nice by the way.

I thought that if I ignored you. You would pay more attention to me." James said. _Attention seeking jackarse. Please, I don't buy that even for a second._ I think Cassi was thinking along the same lines because she laughed.

"How do you expect me to believe you after you lied to me? Everything that comes out of your mouth is just lies to my ears now." Cassi interrogated.

"I have a way," James said pulling out a small bottle of a clear liquid. _Veritaserum! How in the world did he get that?_

"Where did you get that!" I questioned. James turned red as if finally realizing I we were there.

"Sirius and I took it from Slughorn last year when he was giving the lesson to fifth years," James said sheepishly.

"Potter you are despicable!" I say standing up. That's when Alice grabs my hand and says,

"We should probably leave, will give you some time alone."

"What?" I say looking at her like she's crazy.

"That would be the best, thank you," Cassi says quietly.

"Are you sure?" Dorcas asks unsure.

"Yes, please. I'll call if I need you." She said. Then one by one they got up and started to leave. I was frozen to the spot. Marlene grabbed my hand and dragged me out. The door shut behind me.

"What the hell you guys!" I whisper shouted.

"We couldn't stay in there, god knows what would have happened." Alice whisper shouted back.

"UGH! I wanted to know what Potter was hiding!" I said.

"I know, that's why I did a spell that will help us in this predicament," Marlene said smirking.

"What spell?" Dorcas asked eagerly.

"Sonoros," Marlene said clearly pleased with herself.

"An amplifying charm?" Alice asked not impressed.

"Ya, did it before we left, so when they talk they will be pretty loud," Marlene said.

"What about the silencing spell I did in there before?" Dorcas asked.

"What am I the only one that thinks these days? I took it off." Marlene said.

"Shh. I hear them." We all lean against the door to listen.

* * *

 ** _POV Change Again!_**

"James, why did you drink that?" I ask. It kills me to see him like this.

"Cassi test it," James says. _What?_

"Why?" I ask him.

"So we know it's working."

"What's my Ilvermorny house?" I ask.

"Pukwudgie." He replies.

"Who do you love most in the world." _His mom._

"My mom."

"Okay, last question do you really like Lily."

"Yes!" He blurts out like he can't help it."

"Why did you lie Jamie?" I ask. The tears coming again. He took a deep breath.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hello people that read this, I hope you like it so far and soo sorry for ending it like that. This chapter has been a roller coaster I know. It was going to be very different but it turned into this and I hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter I have written. If you like it please follow the story so you get emailed when I update. Also please review, it makes me want to keep writing. I know there have been so many switching in POVs. This chapter has been crazy. I hoped you liked it. :) Also! I tried to update yesterday, and there were some problems with the website and the chapter was even more of a mess then it is now. Anyways I hope you liked it!_**

 ** _-FandomsUnited99_**


	6. Chapter 6- Jamie Part 2

**The New Comer**

 **Jamie Part 2**

"Why did you lie Jamie?" I ask. The tears coming again. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Cassi, I really am. But I was.. Scared! That's right I was scared. I was scared of losing you and well my friends. I thought you would forget about me if you met my friends. So I lied. I pained me to lie. It really did, but I would not lose you. I was stupid and I am So sorry!" James confessed.

"Me? Forgot about you? All I have ever wanted was your attention! You were always so much cooler than me, I worshiped you! You are my best friend and nothing could have changed that, not even your friends. They are like your brothers, aren't they? You were so scared of me replacing you that you pushed me away, you forgot about me." I bark. _Stop, can't you see how much this is hurting him? Stop! But this is the only time I am going to get answers. Why? You are not going to live that long so are you going to push everyone away? Live with them for as long as you can!_

"I can't forget about you! You are my best friend! All ways will be! I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I know you hate liars, I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry Sparky." He begs.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I… I don't know why I reacted the way I did but I forgive you but I am still getting my revenge." I say smiling mischievously getting up and pulling him into an embrace.

"I know." He said sighing deeply.

 _I'm sorry James I started all that and then I ended it like it was nothing. But I don't have long to live and I can't afford too waste ootime being mad at you. But I will have some fun._

"We should let Evans and the others in before they go calling McGonagall," James says pulling out of the hug.

"Ya, we should probably do that," I say laughing as we walk towards the door. James opens it and we look outside and the four girls are there sitting on the floor, backs against the wall.

"Finally! I thought we were going to have to sleep outside." Marlene exclaimed jumping up. The other girls follow. Lily glares at James. It seems like she was going to say something but Alice grabbed her hand and leads her into the room.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Cassi." He says walking away. I watch him disappear down the stairs before I enter. When I walk in I'm bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"That git! What did he do?"

"Really Lily? How insensitive can you get?

"Whoa, guys hold on! I'm okay, thanks. He didn't do anything there were some misunderstandings and problems that have been mostly solved, I am guessing though you already knew that since you were listening." I state raising an eyebrow. The girls look at each other, and Marlene lets out a nervous laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cassi," She says looking at her shoes. Lily goes and sits on her bed and the girls follow sitting on their own beds.

"Alright girls, here's what you need to know. I was mad at James but I'm not anymore. I still want revenge, so do you want to help me prank the pranksters?" I ask a grin on my face.

"You are crazy." Lily states and fall on her bed.

"Can we talk about this in the morning, you are all disturbing my beauty sleep," Marlene says.

"Fine but think about what I said," I say. Lily sighs, mutters something about crazy, and Potter and closes her curtains. The others follow and go to sleep. _Sleep, what a privilege._

* * *

I wake up grouchy and a bad headache. Ugh.

"Morning sleepy head." I hear a voice say. My curtains are open.

"Wha?" Then I remember that I'm not at Ilvermorny. Alice comes into view. Smiling.

"I see you're not a morning person."

"I will have you know I love the morning just not the waking up part," I say walking to the washroom.

"Hmm sure," Alice says smirking.

After the shower, I get dressed and head down. I see that the girls and the guys are sitting together? _There's_ _a_ _first_ _time_ _for_ _everything…_

"Hi, guys," I say approaching. They all look up at me and smile. "What's going on? Aren't we going to breakfast?" I ask confused.

"Ya. About that…" James says giving me a lopsided grin and puts his hand in his hair.

"What now?" I ask.

"It's a tradition," Peter says.

"What is?" I ask frustration shown in my voice. Remus starts to say something before Lily cuts him off.

"Oh for heaven sakes, it's a Gryffindor tradition, the first year in this case you, have to find your way around this castle by yourself for the first day."

"What!?" I exclaim. I look toward James for help.

"I'm sorry Cass, it's a tradition. We all did it when we were in first year, now you have to do it since you are new." James says apologetically.

"We could have given her the map if someone let me finish it and not force me to 'study'," Sirius mutters under his breath, staring daggers at Remus. _Map?_

"So we will be going now. When the clock strikes 9, you can head down. No Gryffindor can help you." Marlene states getting up. The other girls follow her lead and say goodbye. The guys follow. James looks hesitant but in the end, follows the guys out.

"Great! Just fabulous." I mutter waiting for the clock to hit 9 so I can start.

When the clock finally hits 9. I make my way out of the portrait.

"Good Luck my dear, Merlin know you're going to need it." The lady on the portrait says waving me off.

I make my way down the hallway and a few flights of stairs. Before I know it I'm lost. _What a surprise._ I walk down a dark hallway which has an eerie feel to it.

"Head back while you still can Cassi," I mutter and start walking backwards.

"Shit!" I mutter as I bump into someone and fall to the ground. I quickly get up and I come face to face with,

"Sirius," I asked shocked. Wait those aren't Gryffindor robes.

"No, not Sirius." The boy replies getting up. When I finally see his face, I can tell it's not Sirius, the boy is too young. That and his Slytherin robes. "I am Regulus." The boy says dusting his robes. He then turns around and starts walking.

"Wait!" I yelled running after him. He halts to a stop.

"What?" He asks coldly.

" You are in Slytherin right?" I ask. _Idiot why else would he be wearing the robes!_

"I wonder what gave it away? Was it the green colour or the huge snake symbol on my chest." He replies rolling his eyes. I start to laugh and he seems surprised.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid but if you don't mind me asking are you heading to the Great Hall?" I ask hoping he would say yes because I wasn't breaking any rules, no Gryffindor was helping me.

"Yes. Why?" He replies curiously.

"Great let's go," I say grabbing his hand. "Lead the way Regulus."

 _ **HI! to begin I am so sorry for not updating! I know its been like a month, but I was so stuck with what to do with this chapter! It was going to go one way but then I decided to do this! I hoped you liked it and I know its super short, but I will be updating as fast as I can. It has been really crazy lately! Anyways thank you L for reviewing, I appreciate it! And yes I can't wait to write that, or will I write that...hmm. Review, please! And review or PM me if you have any questions.**_

 _ **-FandomsUnited xD**_


	7. Chapter 7- The Tradition

**The Tradition**

I'm sorry, what?" Regulus asked pulling his arm out of my hand and coming to a stop. I turn to him and put on a smile.

"I'm sorry that was really rude. Let's starts off with who I am. Cassiopeia Nova Samson. Ex-Ilvermorny student, now a Gryffindor." I say stinking out my hand. He looks down at it my hand then looks up at me a scowl on his face.

"Right I heard about you, you're Potters friend." He spat.

"Wow, is that all I am, just Potters friend?" I ask.

"Look what do you want?" He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"I need your help," I stated. Looking at him dead on.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I need your help," I repeated my patients shortening.

"I heard you the first time. What do you need help in? A Gryffindor like you. Where is your best friend Potter? Or his little gang of friends? They all left you?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I felt my face go red but not with embarrassment.

"You little asshole. I'm sorry if I was rude to you before but you have no right to say that to me. You don't even know me and you are being a little spork. So please shut up. And listen to me." I say defensively. His face is as red as a tomato now. "It's a tradition."

"What is?" He asks like he can't help himself. He is shifting on his feet like he is nervous.

"The first years, in this case, me, have to find our way around the castle for the first day. I guess it a bravery test." I explain shrugging. I kind of expected him to burst of laughing but he didn't. He looked in thought, like pieces were coming together.

"Hmm oh okay, and you want me to show you to the Great Hall?" He asked. I nodded, " Fine, what are we waiting for, let's go. Very Slytherin/Ravenclaw of you asking someone for help. But I warn you of anyone see us act like we don't know each other." I started to laugh but the look on his face made me stop.

"Wait seriously?" He cringed a little at that then tried covering it up.

"Yes, you probably don't know this since you are new but Gryffindor and Slytherins are kinda rivals." He stated it was a big deal.

"So.. What's your point?" I asked confused.

"So you are a Gryffindor and I am Slytherin. That makes us rivals." He said slowly like he was explaining something to a child.

"Jeez, you must be really stupid to believe that. Just because our houses are rivals doesn't make us rivals. That's like saying because you are English and I'm Canadian we are rivals. No that's stupid. We had our problems then we got over it. Don't be naive and listen to what jealous and angry people say to you Reg. Most people say things they have been told to believe even though they don't really believe it themselves." I state. _Hate and jealousy that almost killed me._

He looks at me flabbergasted. I give him a genuine smile and I start to turn right.

"No," he says grabbing my hand, "This way." We turn and there are the great big bronze doors I saw last night. I turn to thanks him and I see he's already halfway done the hallway.

"Thanks, Reg," I scream waving frantically. He turns, waves slightly and starts walking again.

"Hey, I need you to get to my other classes," I scream. He turns back.

"It's Friday you only have a few, you can do it." He gives me a mischievous smile and turns the corner. I sigh and push open the doors.

As I walk in a great big banner unrolls itself in front of the Professor table. It reads:

 _Congrats Cassi! You made it! Just a few more hours left!_

The strict looking lady-Professor McGonagall yells "POTTER, BLACK! What is the meaning of this?" The boys put their best smiles on. I walk over and sit beside Remus. Who is sitting in front of both of them watching with a little smile on his face.

"What do you mean Professor?" They ask innocently.

"Oh let them go, Minerva, it's just a banner," Dumbledore says chuckling. Professor McGonagall sends them a last glare and walks away. The boys turn back around to face us.

"That's was hilarious!" Sirius says smiling. The boys highfived.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Remus asked.

"I'm lucky I guess." I lied biting my lip.

"You have always been lucky," James says smiling at me. Clearly overlooking what happened last night. I smile slightly,

"Me! You!", I say point at him, "You always got more presents, the last curfew. James Potter, you are the most privileged and luckest person I know!" I say laughing. The other boys join in telling their own stories where James got lucky.

"He did the prank and then I got in trouble," Sirius complains.

"He handed the assignment in late and Sprout still took it because he 'asked nicely'! What does that even mean!" Remus asked laughing.

"He gets all the girl without doing anything!" Peter whines eating a banana.

"You guys are great friends. She comes along and now all of you are ganging up on me. And you call me lucky." James says shaking his head. "What a shame." Wiping a fake tear.

"So how did you find your way here?" Remus inquired.

"I'm telling you I got lucky. I lied. _Sorry guys. I don't know how you're going to react when you find out a Slytherin helped me._ Remus raised an eyebrow. James had a smirk on his face, Sirius looked amused for some reason and Peter wasn't paying attention. He was to busy devouring his food.

"You found your way here by luck? Cassi everyone usually misses breakfast. You are the fastest person to find their way here." Remus lectured. I shifted in my seat. My nails turning slightly purple. _Nervous I guess..._

"I'm sorry to disturb your very interesting conversation but I need to speak to Miss Samson." Professor McGonagall said coming out of nowhere. I groaned and James frowned.

"Is there something a problem Miss Samson?" McGonagall asked clearly annoyed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Remus shot me a worried glance and Peter even stopped eating.

"No Ma'am. No problem I just don't like being called Miss Samson." I said. Sirius looked amused. It was like that was the only look he could make. "Shall we?" I asked getting up. She nods and keeps walking. I look back and yell,

"Go without me I'll manage," I say jokingly skipping. I hear James laugh. I followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Suddenly McGonagall comes to a halt.

"You don't like being called Samson?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am it brings back so not so friendly memories, and it sound like you are calling my Mum." I said cringing at the memory.

"Hm, so I have been told. But that is not why I have called you here, here is your schedule. I will tell Ms. Evans to show you around." I start to object but she puts her hand up and shuts me up, " Oh forget about the tradition you aren't even a first year and you don't have anyone to travel with you, unlike the other first years. Anyways here." She hands me the parchment.

"Thank you, Is that all Miss?" I ask trying to be polite.

"No, we need to discuss your condition." _What! How does she know? No one knows... Did mum tell... No, she would never.._

"What?"

"You being a metamorphmagus." She said slowly like I was dumb.

"Oh," I said breathing a sigh of relief. "Actually I'm not a full metamorphmagus. I am a 3rd generation. The powers aren't that strong like in my mom and grandmother."

" Yes, so I have heard. You can't change your appearance am I right?"

"Yup. I can't change my features but my hair colour, my nails they all change according to my emotions. But there is one more thing."

" And that thing is exactly what I would like to see, so if you would please."

"Your wish is my command," I say. Then I think I fall back into my safe place. I surround myself with my happy memories. I slowly feel myself change. I look down to see my snow white paw.

"Hm very interesting, anything else?" She asks. I bark trying to say yes. I raise my paw to touch her hand and let the electricity go.

"Oh!" McGonagall exclaims. I change back.

"Sorry I should have warned you," I say sheepishly.

"That's quite alright. That a very unusual talent you have. Can you control it?"

"Yes, yes I can. My grandmother, when she was alive, taught me from a very young age. I can control the colour change too."

"Hm very good. I guess then you don't need my help." She says smiling. Do you don't mind sharing and show the class in Transfiguration?"

"Um no that's okay but I don't think sharing the lighting is a good idea, that is supposed to be a secret," I say shyly.

" That's quite alright Miss. Nova." She said smirking.

"Nova?" I ask confused.

"That is your middle name." She said then turned away and walked away.

"Now you better get going and find Ms. a good day Miss Nova." _This is going to be interesting 3 years._ I make my way back into the Great hall and see the girls sitting there, some of the only people. The boys are nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys!" I say as I approach. They look at me.

"Hey." They all reply.

"What did McGonagall want?" Dorcas asks.

"She just wanted to know what I have already been taught." I lie. _Sorry guys, you'll find out sooner or later. Most likely soon according to McGonagall._

"So how was the castle? You came here pretty fast. It took us like 2 hours." Alice joked.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Way different from Ilvermorny." _Just way scarier._

"So did you get your schedule?" Lily asks gathering her things.

"Yup!" I say grabbing a piece of toast.

"So can we get going?" Lily asks standing up.

"Hm Swure," I said, my mouth full.

"Great, let's go. Girls?"

"We will catch up Lil," Marlene says. The girls share a look. Lily didn't look surprised. She just nodded.

"Okay let's go, Cassi," Lily says, sending the girls one more look then starting to walk away. I quickly grab another piece of bread and follow.

"Umm thanks?"

"For what?"

"Um you know, showing me around and stuff."

"Oh you Americans," She she starts but I interrupt.

"Canadian."

"Sorry, you Canadians, are so silly."

"I am sorry what?"

"I mean I had to show you. It's my job as a prefect."

"Right sorry."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry did I do something to upset you? Because I literally came here yesterday and it seems I have pissed you off already." I babble.

"I am not pissed! What even does that mean?"

"Oh, I am sorry it means angry, not drunk!"

"I am not mad at you Cassi. I am… just… you are Potters friend." I groan.

"Really. What is so wrong that I am James' friend? I am a different person than James. I get that most people don't like him since he can come off a little… arrogant but.." She starts to laugh.

"A little arrogant! He is the most arrogant person in the world. I don't know how you are friends with him."

" I'm sorry but you know he is not that bad. He has a good heart." She sneers.

"Ya, sure he does." Her voice cold and drips of sarcasm. Ouch, what has he ever done to you?

"You seem to hate him." She snorts.

"That's an understatement."

"So why don't you help me?"

"What?"

"Help me prank him."

"No, I won't be like him."

"Oh come on. Won't you like to get some payback? Yes, I know what happened last year. I thought you looked nice." I say smirking. She looks at me in shock, then her shock changes into something else.

"Fine!" I start to celebrate when she cuts me off. "We are here. And I don't think Professor McGonagall would like us being late." _Testy._ I send her a _really?_ Look.

"Later." She says then walks into the class. I roll my eyes and follow. When I enter I see the Gryffindors are standing on one side of the classroom and the Slytherins on the other. The rest of the girls are already here. I start to make my way towards the girls, following Lily, when a hand grabs my hand. I turn and see look into none other than Sirius Black's light, gray eyes. The colour of the sky during a storm. So different from Max's'.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Sirius let go of my hand," I say trying to jerk it out.

"Um, I don't think so." The rest of the boys are watching with a weery expression on their face and James looks like he's trying not to frown.

"Hm is that so Mister Black?"

"That's right Miss. Samson." I shake my head.

"Wrong answer Siri." I send an electric shock down my hand and it to his. He lets go of my hand and starts to shake it in the air. Trying to cool it.

"Holy mother of Merlin. Bloody hell." He swears. I smile sweetly at him and walk toward the girls, before I get out of earshot I say,

"Next time say the right answer, Sirius." The girls are dying of laughter clearly have watched the whole thing.

"What the hell did you do?" Lily says in between breaths.

"A just a little trick I picked up from my Grandmother," I say.

"That was absolutely amazing, see I told you," Dorcas say turning to the other girls.

"Fine, even I got to admit that was bloody amazing," Marlene says, high-fiving me.

"She's definitely in." Alice agrees.

"Beautiful girls, then we have reached an agreement," Lily says.

"Um sorry, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Good Morning Class." Professor McGonagall says walking in. The class immediately stops talking. " you had seats before but I thought I would be necessary t o assign seats after last class." She said this part glaring at James and Sirius. They turned and high-fived each other. I roll my eyes. Which I have been doing a lot more since I have come here.

"The first two desk and Mr. Pettigrew and Ms. McKinnon." Marlene groans but regardless moves to her seat. "Next beside them, we will have Ms. Meadows and Mr. Lupin." Dorcas turned a bright red and went to her seat. "Behind Mr. Lupin we will have Mr. Black and Ms. Nova." I walk up to my seat and sit down. Sirius turns and winks at me. " Next beside Miss. Nova desks we have Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter." Professor tried to hide a smile when she announced that but could not help but smile. Even if it was a tiny one. I could see Lily's frown but James' face was hard to read. They both went silently to their seats.

"Behind will be Mr. Snape and Ms. Vance ." When Snape was said a frown appeared on Sirius' face, I could see Remus stiffen.

"What's wrong Sirius?" I ask not looking at him. He doesn't reply. Professor McGonagall continues to go down the seating orders. She starts mixing the Gryffindors with the Slytherins which raises some concerns.

"Quiet down! This is not a barn! You are sitting beside the person not marrying them! Get over yourselves." She exclaimed and man did she look scary because as soon as she had started to talk the room was so quiet you could hear the ghost from outside.

"Holy!" I whisper.

"That's nothing! You should have seen the look on her face when she found her room hot pink last year. One of our best pranks, the chickens didn't help calm her either." Sirius whispers back.

"What?" I whisper back. "You didn't actually do that right? I thought James was joking!"

"No, we did do it! It was amazing. The colour lasted for a week!"

"Today we will be talking about animagus and metamorphmagus." McGonagall starts sitting behind her desk. "Now who can tell me the difference between them?"

"An animagus can transform into an animal while a metamorphmagus can change the way they appear." Remus recited. Word per word from the textbook.

"Correct except." McGonagall start but was cut off,

"Except that there is an exception to the metamorphmagus. Not all can change their appearance, some mostly when it is passed from a generation to the next the power may lose its abilities in a generation or when an animagus is also a metamorphmagus they can pass both abilities on." I turn wide-eyed to face Sirius. He just grins at me.

"I know a thing or two, okay," He whispers.

"Hm, I'm impressed Mr. Black, 5 points to Gryffindor." she says.

"Please, there is no way a person can be animagus and metamorphmagus." The guy behind us, Snape, mutters.

"On the contrary. We have some like that here today. Ms. Nova if you would be so kind to come up and explain." Everyone turns and looks at me like I have just stolen candy from a child. In disbelief. I turn to Sirius whose eyes are as big as the moon and smile. Then I get up and walk to McGonagall's desk.

"Hi! My name is Cassiopeia Nova Samson, and I come from a long line of metamorphmagus from my mom's side. You may have heard of her side of the family, The Starr's." I heard a few gasps and got mostly shocked expressions. I looked over and saw James just smiling. The girls looked shocked. Some people like Remus didn't seem to understand what the fuss was about. Sirius looked like someone had shocked him. I continued to talk, "my mother Nebula, is a metamorphmagus, and so was my grandmother and my great-grandmother and it goes on. However, while my mother can change her features into whatever she pleases, I did not get that power. My powers are limited and controlled mostly by my emotions, so I can do things like," I pause and think of a colour. "Change my hair colour or my nails colour, or change the way my hair or another not so significant thing but I can't change my features completely. Right now my hair is brown, I can make my tips red, or blue, or make all of my hair blue. It all depends. But something that I got from my mom, that mixed well with the metamorphmagus powers. My mother is an animagus and a metamorphmagus, I ended up getting passed on the powers. Her animagus powers mixed with the animagus powers. So…" I pause and step forward. I turn to look at James, to level myself. I feel myself starting to fade into her.

"Bloody hell!" I hear Sirius scream.

* * *

 ** _POV change_**

She is standing up there, her hair a baby blue colour. She turns to look at James and smiles. Then she starts to shrink and turn. In front of us is a big snow coloured wolf; an arctic wolf.

"Bloody hell!" I scream. She was one of the prettiest things. Beautiful. Mind Blowing.

"Sparky!" I hear James yell. Cassi runs over to him, he gets out of his seat and she jumps on him. "Aw, I missed you Sparky," James says petting her, but then he yells out in pain. "Hey!" Cassi ignores him and walks over to Lily. Lily look in shock. But it quickly changes to bubbly happiness. Cassi starts going around and letting everyone pet her. Even the Slytherins were joining in. Even Snivellus looks slightly pleased petting her. When she walked over to me I could help but smile. She jumped on to her chair and as I was about to pet her, she transformed back.

"Hey!"

"Hi," She replies smiling. I roll my eyes and turn to face Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Ms. Nova,"

"She is calling you Nova now not Samson?" I whisper to her, confused. "Professor McGonagall never calls anyone anything besides their last names. How did you manage to do that?" I ask her.

"Maybe if you asked her nicely Black, she might call you, wait what's your middle name?" She whispers through the side of her mouth. I frown as I think of my father.

"Orion, but I hate it, don't ever call me that." She clearly heard the hate in my voice and didn't argue. "But I don't mind the middle name, Lee," I say smiling.

"Le... Oh really? Oh, my Merlin. Sirius Lee Black. Ironic. Don't you think?"

"Why is it because I'm white?" I say acting shocked. She lets out a soft giggle. I smile. It was a nice laugh. From the corner of my eye, I see James give us a weird look.

"So funny, Black, now shut up before you get us in trouble." She says giving a smile. A real smile. Not the fake ones that don't reach your eyes. Her smile lit up her whole face.

"What is there something on my face?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well you have been staring I thought…" She trails off. I can feel my cheeks turning red and I look away, to whatever professor McGonagall was writing on the board.

"Oh no just trying to figure out how you can be so happy after the fight you had with James," I say trying to make a joke. But she doesn't take it as a joke, the beautiful smile is gone from her face as fast as it appeared, and is replaced with an intense frown.

"What?" she asks.

"I mean, you were so mad how are you so calm now and not mad at him?" I mutter. _Pull it together Sirius, it's just a girl. A girl that happens to be very pretty and James best friend. Shut up!_

"You know you don't live that long so forgive. You don't know what will happen tomorrow." She says not looking up from her book. I don't say anything and neither does she, not for a long time. We sit there copying what McGonagall was writing on the board. Till she turns to me and smiles that amazing smile and goes,

"You know, Ireland is going to win the world cup right?"

"I am sorry but that's not happened not in a few centuries. Ireland is horrible!" She gasps and puts her hand on her heart.

"How dare you! Ireland is the best and will be winning!" She says acting to be hurt. I start to laugh, but I forget we aren't alone.

" What is so funny, would you like to share with the class?" McGonagall asks glare, clearly upset I interrupted the class.

"Of course Professor, Cassi and I were just talking about when she was younger and she accidentally transformed. I was just trying to learn more about her experiences since she is so unique."

"Is that so, well please share. We are all very intrigued." _Shit! Don't screw it up, Cassi!_

"I would love to share, professor. I first transformed when I was 5 at James house. We were just playing Hide-and-Seek. So I was hiding when James snuck up behind me and scared the snickerdoodles out of me, I scream and transformed. But I didn't realize I was transformed since I was on the floor, so I jumped on James and knocked him to the ground. James screamed like a banshee and it was hilarious when Uncle Monty and Auntie Mia came they freaked out and called my house. My Grandma and my mum came and calmed me down because I had, by that time figured out I was not human. They managed to help me transform back." I looked at her wide-eyed as she turned to me and winked.

"Thank you but I would prefer if you were not speaking in my class next time." She said and went back to teaching.

"Did you come up with that on the spot?"

"Of course not that actually happened!" I start to snicker. She looks down at her paper and starts to copy what McGonagall was writing on the board. But she wasn't really there. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

 ** _RING RING_**

"That's the bell, I want a foot of the differences between an animagus and a metamorphmagus by next class," McGonagall says as we are leaving.

"Hey," I say to James. "You know you do scream like a girl," I say smirking and walking out of class. Cassi was walking in front of us and was met by Evans and her group of friends.

"Shut up Sirius, I do not." He tells me. I laugh.

"You so do," Remus says to walk beside us.

"I hate you guys." He says walking with his head down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked.

"Well it was her thing to tell and plus it completely slipped my mind."

"She is pretty cool," I say turning to look at her walking in front of us with the girls.

"Ya, she is." He says.

* * *

 ** _POV Change_**

"Girls, it's not that big of a deal!" I say walking down the hall with them.

"Not a big deal! It's a huge deal, Cassi!" Alice gushes.

"Ya, it's not every day you meet someone that's both!" Dorcas says.

"It's a pretty cool thing," Lily adds.

" Ya the animagus thing is pretty cool but I can't really change my appearance much so it's pretty lame."

"Either way it's cool," Marlene says ending the conversation.

"Shit! I forgot I have to give McGonagall a letter from my mum. I meet you in… whatever class we have next." I say and run back. I pass the guys on my way and give them a smile, a real one this time. One that I can't help but give.

"Professor," I say as I run into the class. "My mum... She wrote you a note...for more detail...Here you go." I say out of breath an hand it to her.

"Thank you I will read it and if I have any further questions I will ask you. You may go now." She said waving her hand.

"Alright then," I say and walk out. And as luck would have it I bumped into someone again.

"Merlin…" I look up.

"I'm sorry, you are like the third person I bumped into today," I say laughing. The boy looks up and I see his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well you are very strong I can say that," he says smiling. It's a kind of smile that you just want to keep looking at. His almond-shaped eyes wrinkle in the corners and he has an adorable dimple on his left cheek. I look down at his robes, Ravenclaw.

"Thank you? I think." I say laughing.

"Oh, I'm Barry, Barry Ashdown." He says holding out his hand.

"Cassiopeia Nova Samson," I say shaking his hand. He has a strong grip and really soft hands.

"Oh, you're," I interrupt him.

"I swear to Merlin if you say 'you're Potters friend' I will walk away," I say annoyed.

"Okay but no I was going to say you're the girl that fell from the sky." He says smirking.

"Aren't you a Ravenclaw. From what I have heard they are suppose to be smart and logical, what happened to you?" I ask smirking.

"Hey! Not all Ravenclaws have to be book smart it's also about imagination and creativity. Because without creativity you wouldn't have knowledge." He said matter of factly.

"Thank you, Professor Ashdown, I learned a lot from you," I say seriously. He shoved me playfully and we started laughing.

"You're so funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know, thank you," I say smiling.

"So what do you have now?" He asks me.

"Umm…" I say pulling out the schedule McGonagall gave me. " I have Herbology then Lunch and then Potions."

"I have Herbology and Potions too. So shall we?" He asks holding out his hands.

"We shall," I say, and we both start walking.

 _ **Hello my lovelys, how are you? This chapter is the longest I have written. I hope you liked it! I have a question, should I keep updating longish chapters like this like in a few weeks or would you like shorter chapters but faster updates. OH there is this writer that is Insane! They update like everyday, with like 2 chapters everyday! I am inspired by them so, answer what do you want long chapters or short chapters with fast updates?**_

 _ **Reviews are amazing! Readers are amazing!**_

 ** _-FandomsUnited :)_**


	8. Chapter 8- (ツ)

**Chapter 8 - ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

We walked into the greenhouse and took our place around the table.

"Hey guys, who is ready to fail?" I said jokingly turning to James.

"Hey, we didn't fail last time, did we, Sirius?" He asks turning to look at me.

"Oh is that what you call a 51%, a pass," Remus said shaking his head at us.

"We do think of that as a pass," James started.

"Because it is a pass, you need a 50 to pass we got a 51, that a pass. Sorry, it's not high enough for your standards, Remus." I finished. I held up my hand and James high-fived it. Remus just rolled his eyes. I look around the room. It's still the same people, the people I have known since I was 11, but they didn't interest me. What I was interested in wasn't here. She had run back to class and was my best friends, best friend. So in other words off limits.

"Earth to Sirius…." James said waving his hand in front of my face. I grab it and push it away.

"What?" I asked shaking my head to clear it from the thoughts of certain people.

"What with you lately, you seem distracted," James said.

"I am distracted," I admit, "Distracted by the fact that we're two weeks into school, and we haven't done any pranks!" I say, turning back and front between the guys. Remus has a small smile on his face, Peter is distracted by... something, and James, I could already see the gears working in his head.

"You're right Black! We haven't done anything yet and we really need to get on that! So any pla.." And he trailed off.

"James? Jamessss?" But James was too busy staring at something to notice. I turned my head in the direction he was staring in.

"Jeez James, you got to stop staring at Evans." But Evans wasn't who he was looking at. He was staring at Cassi, who had just walked in with Barry laughing and giggling. I felt a pang of something in my chest.

"Why is she with Barry?" James asks, wiping around to face me.

"James calm down you have crazy eyes," I say turning back to look at Cassi, who was now saying bye to Barry and walking over to the girls. "He probably saw her and offered to walk her here," I say trying to convince him it was nothing. Though it really didn't look like nothing. It didn't look like nothing since they both kept secretly looking back at each when they thought the other wasn't looking. _Why do you care, Sirius! Stop looking!_ I turn back and look at the center of the class.

"Okay everyone, bring it together we have a lot of work to do today." Professor Sprout says waking to the center of the room.

 _ **POV Change**_

"Hey, girls what's up?" I asked walking up to them.

"Um I'm sorry am I going blind or were you just with Barry freaking Ashdown!" Marlene says waving her hands frantically in front of my face. I turn to look back at him and make direct eye contact. He gives me a smile and I see his crazy straight teeth and I smile back. I could feel the heat rush up, and on to my face as I turn back to face Marlene.

"Um ya, I met him, um actually more like ran into him and knocked him down when I was coming back. And then we started talking and well he showed me here." I say all while I can see my hair and nails turning a bright red along with my face.

"Cassi! That's amazing! Barry is like one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts." Dorcas says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not to mention that he is super smart and a great Quidditch player. So basically he's perfect." Alice adds, looking at her nails.

"But he has rejected almost every girl and has shown very little interest in anyone, but I have never seen him smiling so much with he keeps looking in your direction." Lily says smirking.

"Really? I mean I don't really care, we are just friends." I say blushing more.

"Oh sure," Dorcas said.

"Okay everyone, bring it together we have a lot of work to do today." Professor Sprout says waking to the center of the room.

* * *

"Okay that's the bell, Please read pgs. 23-30 by next class." Professor yelled as we exited. We had just been reviewing, for everyone else it was so she can go over old content, for me it was so she could see how much I was taught. Which was a lot more than they had covered. I learned fifth year things last year. So this was going to be a review all year. Yay me!

"Lunch! Finally, I'm starving." Dorcas groans.

"I know! Thank Merlin it's Friday." Alice agrees, rubbing her head.

"Let's go to the Great Hall then. What are we waiting for?" Lily says hold out her hands.

"Oh you are waiting for us Evans that's so nice of you," James says putting his arm on my shoulders and smirks at Lily. Sirius comes to stand on my other side and Remus goes to stand beside Dorcas. And Dorcas turns a pretty red colour. All of us are standing in a circle outside the greenhouse.

"Please Potter, I would wait for you even if that's all it took to save the world."

"Aw, Evans you flatter me," James replies without missing a beat. Clearly, this is an everyday thing. I elbow James to try to make him shut up.

"Oh."

"Okay, James that's enough. Anyways I am not that hungry but do any of you kind people like to show me to the library?"

"Cassi," James groaned.

"What?"

"I know you are starving but you just can't wait to see the library. But you need to eat!" He replies turning to face me.

"James I am not hungry and plus my brain still thinks I'm in Canada. It's like 4 there." I defended, even though I was really hungry I just couldn't wait to see the library, after everything I was told.

"Come on Cassi, we'll drop you off at the library," Lily said.

"No, it's okay Evans we can show her," Sirius said stepping up.

"Please, Black do you even know where the library is?" Marlene questioned rolling her eyes.

"For a matter a fact Marlene we do, Remus drags us there all the time." Peter chirped in. Before another argument broke out I said,

"Okay let's go, if you all would like to show me the library so much, come on!" and I started walking. "Holy, hurry up! My grandma uses to walk faster than you." I said opening and hold the door open.

"Chill out Cassi," James said walking in.

"Listen, Cassi, I really like you and can't wait to get to know you but mamma needs her food, so I'm going to the Great Hall," Marlene said walking through the door.

"Respect," I said.

"Ya sorry Cass, but I'm starving," Alice said walking in.

"I am hungry too," Peter said walking in.

"Thanks, Cassi, can't wait for you to see the library! You'll love it." Lily said walking in.

"Thank you, I didn't know you like to read Cassi," Remus said walking in. Followed by Dorcas who was to busy staring at Remus to say anything. Last came in Sirius.

"Thanks, Cass." He said walking in.

"No problem," I said leaving the door and walking in.

"So how come you don't tell me you were a Starr."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal Cassi! Our families hate each other." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to a halt. A nervous laugh broke out of me.

"I don't know what you mean," I say giggling.

"Oh quit the act, Starr," Sirius says shaking his head.

"Hey lovebirds! You wanna get to the library or chat all day?" I hear James call.

"Come on Sirius." He gives me a stern look, "Ugh it's not a big deal can we talk later?"

"Fine." He says and I walk past him to join James.

"Hey what were you two arguing about?"

"Starrs and Blacks."

"Oh have fun with that conversation."

"Oh, really that's your genius respond! Why did you have to be best friends with a Black! When my mum finds out she is going to freak!"

"Oh, how is Aunt Nebula and Uncle Julian?"

"Good. Mom was so mad when she found out I got expelled, you know the 'you're a shame to the family, how can you blow up a tower! Someone could have been very hurt!' You know the usual. But she cooled down and tried reasoning with the Headmaster Dubby but he was very firm and said they had enough of me. And my dad was over the moon since he loves Hogwarts and always wanted one of his children to go to Hogwarts."

"Oh how much I miss Uncle Jules and Aunt Neb. How are Phoebe and Maxwell?"

"Pheebs is good, she got a promotion in the MACUSA and is in Austria. Getting ready for the Winter Olympics."

"What? Why that's months away."

"Ya but it's experience, and they are paying her a lot of money to help with the Non-Maj, I mean muggle things."

"And Max?"

"He's good. In 2nd year and loves it. He's in Pukwudgie too. He loves it. He also loves my expulsion. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a Howler from Pheebs." I say laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me Shadow flew in today."

"Oh ya what did she bring in?" He pulled out a letter from his binder.

"Okay looks serious. I'll read it later. Now speaking of Sirius you should tell him he _is_ your best friend."

"Cassi listen to me. Sirius is not like other Blacks. For Merlin's sake, he's in Gryffindor. It's not a big deal."

"Right, not a big deal. And he won't hate me right?"

"Cassi, no."

"Okay, here we are," Lily says stopping in front of two huge doors.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate you guys walking me here now go eat," I say waving my hands.

"Bye Cassi." Remus and Dorcas say. Who have been in a deep conversation this whole time.

"Bye Cassi, I'll come to pick you up," Lily said waving as she walks away.

"No need Evans I'll pick her up," James says pulling me in for a hug. _Oh, he smells so good._

"Whatever Potter," Lily said not even looking back.

"Bye beautiful," Sirius said giving me a wink as I pull out from the hug.

"Bye boys," I say and I enter through the big doors. As I walk in the smell of books hits me. It's like a new car smell but better. It's comforting. The library is huge. I spot a lady standing behind a desk and walk up to her.

"Hello!" The lady doesn't reply just gives me the stink eye. _Okay then..._

"Can you tell me where you keep the muggle books?"

"Keep walking straight then turn right you should see a sign." She says her voice high pitched.

"Thank you," I say and follow her directions and I find it. The shelves are huge and full of books. I run my hands over the covers until I find a book.

"Enchantress from the Stars, by Sylvia Engdahl. Let's go, Sylvia. Take me to your world." I say hugging the book to my chest.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn around to come face to face with none other than Regulus.

"It's not that this world is bad, it's just the other worlds are better. You know."

"Oh, I know." He says dryly and starts walking. "Well come on." He says turning around. So I do. He leads me to a table and we take a seat.

"Thanks again," I say.

"Oh, uh no problem." He says and I see he's holding a book too.

"What are you reading?" I ask reaching for the book but he pulls it out of my reach.

"Nothing," he says quickly and puts it on his lap under the table.

"Oh come on, Reg," I say putting on my best pout face. He slowly raises the book.

"I didn't know you read muggle books! The Nine Princes of Amber, by Roger Zelazny." I say grabbing the book.

"You tell anyone I will hurt you." He says grabbing the book back. I put up my hands showing I mean no harm.

"I won't tell anyone Reg. Do you like muggle books?" I ask in my softest voice. He looked scared. Like if someone found out that he read muggle books he would get in trouble. His face was as white as a ghost. But the colour was returning an he seemed to be calming down.

"Yes, but again, tell anyone and you will regret it." He said trying to act scary. But all I could see was a scared boy.

"Um Regulus," I say hesitantly.

"Ya," he says looking up.

"I'll understand you know if you don't want to be friends or acquaintances," I say.

"What?" He says looking baffled.

"I understand. You know I don't get the house rivalry, but I know how bad it is. And you are just a little kid. Only like a year or two older than my brother. So it's better for you if we don't talk it's fine with me." I rant.

"No." He says firmly. His jaw set.

"What do you mean, I know I have known you for like a few hours but, I really don't want to see you get hurt." I babble.

"I already lost people because of what house they're in. Can't solve that relationship. But I'm not going to lose another person because of what other people think. And we aren't friends." He says smirking. A smirk that seems so familiar.

"Oh really," I say mimicking his smirk. "Well, I owe you anyways for showing me around."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Also, I am in 4th year. Not that young"

"Yes it was Reg, and when you are in need of my assistance I will be there," I say in my best British accent.

"Fine." He said laughing and shaking his head. "Well, Cassiopeia I have to go before my friends wonder if I got lost. See you around. And I will remember that you owe me."

"Bye Reg." I say waving. He waves and then walks away. When he goes out of view I pull out the letter James gave me.

 _Dear Cassi,_

 _Can I just say Oh My Merlin! When you blew up the tower, It Was Awesome. Can't believe they expelled you. Not cool. Considering that those Wampasess get away with everything. I'm going to miss your stupid face. You are coming over for Christmas, right? Are you grounded? Mum didn't say anything. Dad is so happy. He's telling anyone that he can get to listen. 'My daughters going to Hogwarts. She got into Gryffindor.' Mum is split. I can tell she loved the prank, though it did go too far. But she trying o be responsible and all that. Anyways mum told Phoebe. And she is not happy at all. If I were you I would be ready for a howler. She sounded pissed on the phone. Anyways love you!_

 _Love,_

 _Max._

 _Well Shit. My prediction came true._

 ** _Hello my babes! How are you? I hope everything is going well, but if not, don't worry everything will get better give it time. Finally posted. I don't have any title for this. Sorry. But hey, if you amazing people have ideas let me know. and also after this chapter 9 will be up soon but the only thing is I want to go back and fix my other chapters grammerly and some tiny thing I included before don't actually add up, so I'll will be going back to change that. I hope you like this short chapter. nine will be soon. Sorry for taking forever. But after I write a chapter I get so effen lazy its crazy!_**

 ** _Reviews make me happy!  
-FandomsUnited99 _**

**_P.S If you see any mistakes grammerly please let me know so i can fix it! Please and thank you!_**


	9. Chapter 9- Starrs and Blacks

**Starrs and Blacks**

 _Holy Merlin. She's going to kill me! Oh no. No howlers._

"Hey." I hear from beside me. I stuff the letter in my books and turn around.

"Oh hey," I say coming face to face with none other than Barry. He comes and sits in front of me.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He says putting his books on the table and sits in front of me.

"No, no," I say waving my hands. "I thought it was the boys coming to get me. I don't want to leave, it's so nice in here, safe." I say smiling at the rows and rows of books all around me.

"Oh," He said looking relieved.

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" He asks laughing. I laugh too.

"That was never a option. Not here not in Ilvermorny."

"So what's Ilvermorny like?" He asked putting his head on his hands.

"Oh, it is so different," I say tucking my hair behind my ear. He is looking at me and I can't help but smile. It's weird, I don't think I smiled this much ever.

"What makes it so different?"

"Well first of, we don't get sorted by a hat. We actually have a choice where we want to go. There are these carvings and we go stand in front of them, when one of the houses wants the child they light up."

"But what if more than one carving lights up?" He asks.

"Then the child gets to choose," I say smiling at the memory of my sorting.

"Really that's so cool! Did you get a choice." He asks sitting upright.

I nod, "I did, I was picked by Wampus and Pukwudgie."

"Oh so… What did you choose?"

"I went with Pukwudgie, I thought it spoke to me more. I did my fair share of research before I went and I had always wanted to go to Pukwudgie. It favours healers, and I want to become a healer."

"Wow you already know what you want to be, sometimes I don't even know what I want for breakfast. " He says rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh. I get up and go sit beside him, and put my hand on his arm.

"It's okay, figuring out what you want is the best learning experience. And sometimes the unknown is better. It's the best feeling when you find something that you never knew about. So don't worry." I say and look up into his eyes. When our eyes meet it feels he is looking into my soul. He moves his hand so he is holding my hand. It sends a shiver down my back. I look down.

"Cassi," He says softly.

"Hm," I say looking back into his eye.

"Hey, Sirius! I think she is down here!" I hear James yell. I jump apart and pull my hand from Barry's hand. I can tell my face is red because my nails are hot pink. I look up and see a look of hurt pass through Barry's face.

"Hey Cass!" James says turning a corner and coming into view.

"Hey boys. Is lunch over so soon?" I say getting up to greet them. They both walk over, wands in hands and have books flying behind them.

"Oh hey, Barry," James says. "Fancy seeing you here. Thought you might be working your quidditch skills considering how bad you lost last year."

"Oh, funny James but from what I can remember wasn't it you that I beat to the Quaffle. And scored more points than. If it weren't for Marlene you guys would have lost real bad." Barry says getting up. The boys all look at each other and laugh.

"Well, I should get going." He says and turns towards me. "Bye Cassi, catch you on the flip side."

"Um Ya. Ya! Bye." I say waving. As he goes I can't help but stare at him. The way his hair floppeds as he walks and the way his hands move so rhythmically.

"What was the about?" James asked turning towards me.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at my feet.

"Come let's get going you guys before Slughorn throws a hissy fit," Sirius says and starts walking.

"Okay lets," I say walking after him. James follows.

"Okay, so after class, you got to come to our dorm. I have something to show you." James says. I am standing in the middle between the both of them. As we walk I throw both of them a side glance. We walk in silence to the class.

"Wow," James says.

"What?" I say looking at him.

"I just realized you have been all over." I throw him a puzzled look.

"I mean, U.K., then Canada and the USA and now Scotland. You travel."

"Hm, I guess."

"So what was your favourite place?" Sirius says finally.

"Uh, I don't know. They were all cool."

"Oh come on, I know I love Hogwarts more than my house. Or Scotland more than the UK." Sirius said tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. His hair was just resting on his shoulders. Falling in perfect waves. _Lucky._

"Um, Canada. Canada's pretty amazing." I say while sneaking a glance at James to see the way he reacts.

"We should go inside," James say and walks in. Sirius shrugs and joins him. That leaves me standing outside alone. I sigh and walk in.

"Ah , you will have to be partnered up With Mr. Snape, as everyone else has a partner." Professor Slughorn says pointing to a boy sitting in the back. I nod and started walking toward the boy. I see Remus mouth 'good luck' _Good luck? For what?_ I see James and Sirius both have a frown on their face. I ignore them and keep walking. When Lily waves me down.

"Hi?"

"He can be a little rude at times but he doesn't mean it," Lily says and I just nod and keep walking. When I finally get there I go and sit on the stool.

"Hi! I am Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cassi." I say holding out my hand for a shake. He looks at my hand like it is a dead rat and says,

"I know and I really don't care."

"Mh okay well from what I can see, we are making a Draught of Peace. You will need-"

"I know what I am doing," he snapped adding moonstone until the color of the potion turned green.

"Okay good, now will you let me do something?" I said picking up the spoon and stirring until it turned a nice shade of blue.

"Stop you are going to mess it up." He growled again adding moonstone until it turned a nice shade of purple.

"What is your problem?" I say waiting on the potion to turn pick.

"My problem is that you are friends with gits and that you are a stupid Gryffindor that thinks you know everything!" He growled at me.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about? You just met me!" I say confused.

"You are Potters friend and no one good ever is friends with that twat."

"I know he is a twat, but that's why I love him. I know he is an asshole, but why are you being an asshole. Wait aren't you friends with Lily?" I ask him.

"What does that matter to you?" He asks glaring.

"Well I am friends with Lily, and I just got here. I don't care if you hate me, I will be your friend. If you are friends with Lily you can be friends with me. So get off your high horse Mister Slytherin and let's make the damn potion" I rant. I see the potion has turned pink and I add some hellebore syrup until it turns purple. He huffs but doesn't say anything. Just continues on making the potion. He shakes the porcupine quills until they are ready then adds them until the potion turns red.

"Kinda looks like blood," I say without thinking and I see Snape has the slightest smile on his face. "It's Severus right?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. The smile disappears and the frown is back. He lets me stir until the potion turns orange. We continue the potion in peaceful silence. Professor Slughorn makes his way toward our potion.

"Perfect again Severus! And do we have another Potions prodigy in our hands?" He asks gesturing toward me.

"Oh no Professor, Severus is the real prodigy," I say.

'You aren't half of the idiot I thought you were." Severus says as Slughorn is out of earshot.

"Gee thanks Severus," I say laughing.

 _ **RING!**_

He waves me off as he collects his things and walks out of the room along with some other kids. I walk towards Lily. When she turns towards me there is a huge grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about I'm scared." I say laughing.

"Oh shush, I can't believe you just got Severus Snape to compliment you!" Lily exclaimed.

"I mean I wouldn't call it a compliment but want can I say from the 2 Slytherins I have met, me screaming at then really lets them soften up," I say chuckling. The girls didn't get the joke.

"Well it doesn't matter, Snape is mean to everyone," Dorcas says, with a shake of her hand.

"Everyone except Lily," Marlene said wiggling her eyebrows towards Lily, Lily smacked her on her arm and say,

"Shut up" While the tiniest smile comes on her face. And everyone started to laugh.

"Okay so something happened at lunch right now!" I says looking around to make sure Barry isn't there.

"What?" Marlene demands. Girl really loves her drama.

"Barry Ashdown held my hand and we kind of had a moment.' I say slowly still trying to process what happened my self. All the girls squeal. "shhhh!"

"I'm sorry Alice did she just say that Barry freaking Ashdown held your hand and you hand a moment!" Lily exclaims.

"So then what happened? Was just hand holding or more?" Dorcas asks wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I kinda pulled my hand away from his when I heard James calling me." I confess bitting my lip.

"Cassi!" They all yell. Marlene throws her hands up in anger.

"I know!" I say defeated.

"Cassi!" I hear James yell from behind me. I turn to see him waving like a crazy person. I roll my eyes and turn to the girls.

"Hey girls, sorry but James has something he wants to show me so I will join you guys later in our dorm." I say turning to leave. " Oh and if you tell _anyone_ you won't see the hexes coming!" I threaten.

"Well okay, but we will probably be in the common room, also you can be very scary." Alice says, the other girls nod.

"Thank you"

" Okay Miss Scary don't take to long we have something to tell you too!" Marlene says. I turn and wave.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting, let's go," I say and start walking.

"Sorry, you had to be partnered up with that git," James says, with a look on his face like he just ate something horrible.

"It wasn't that bad. He's okay." I say.

"Sure he is," James said still frowning. Trying to change the topic I say,

"Where are Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

"In the dorm, I told them they could go since I had to talk to Slughorn about the potion, and I thought I could wait for you."

"Oh okay."

"Pumpkin pastries." He says and the portrait swings open. But before it does I can't help but notice that the lady in pink was wiggling her eyebrows in my direction.

"Who is that on the door?"

"We call her the fat lady." He said smirking.

"What! Don't you think that's rude."

"I mean there is no doubt that it's rude but that is what the painting is called." He says shrugging. I shake my head and ask,

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Ah you'll see," he says smiling. We walk up the stairs and walk down the hallway. He opens the door and we walk in. The dorms format is the same as the girls, however, the way they styled it was different. The beds were pushed all the way so there is more space. I could tell right away that the bed right by the window was James since I recognized the trunk. That and it is the only bed with no one on it.

"Hey, guys. How do you have so much space?" I ask looking around. Their washroom is also on the left as we enter but they have tables and chairs and a curtain covering something on their wall.

"What's that?" I ask pointing toward the wall and start walking towards it.

"Woah! Not yet, Cassi. You are here for a different reason." He says stepping in front of mine. He holds my hand and walks over to his bed. I sit. James walks over to the door. Peter and Remus follow.

"What is going on?" I ask getting up. I look at Sirius add he has a guilty look on his face.

"You absolute arses!" I yell as James yells back as the door is closing,

"You have to talk! I won't have my two best friends fighting or hating each other because of their last names."

"Oh, James Fleamont Potter if you think a locked door is going to keep me inside here you have another thing coming!" I yell as I charge the door.

"You hate me that much?" Sirius says barely more than a whisper. He sounds so hurt it makes me stop in my tracks.

'What?" I say as I turn around.

"I am not like my family." He says. He looks like a lost puppy. I go and sit in front of him on James' bed.

"Sirius I don't hate you. I don't even know you besides what James has told me." I say biting my lip. For some reason I cant look in his eyes. There is this raw pain in his eyes.

"You are a Starr." He says putting a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"And you are a Black. My mom told me that your parents are horrible. My grandma said the same thing except she had a different way of saying it. If you know what I mean." I say a laugh escaping from my mouth when I remembered my Mum yelling at Grams,

" _Mum! Language! She is an impressionable little girl. What if she repeats those words!"_

" _Then good, she needs to know what horrible people those Blacks are!"_

"Your grandma! Nova Starr! Who would have thought." He said laughing. I could see him relaxing.

"Oh, there's a lot people didn't know about my Grams," I say laughing.

"What about your Mum?" He asked.

"What about my Mum?" I question raising my eyebrow. No one had the guts to bring up my Mum. But of course, a Black asked.

"She is Nebula Starr."

"I think I would know."

"I met her." He blurts out. He looks shocked at first then he composed himself. He sit up straight and for the first time, he looks me in the eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "Look, love," He starts, there's the charismatic player James had told me about.

"Don't love me!" I sass back. He laughs.

 _"I was about 4. Your Mum came knocking on the door. I opened it and there she was. I had no idea who this stranger was. She bent down and looked me in my eyes and asked,_

 _"Hey there bud, are your parents home?" I nodded, I couldn't get a word out. Then my parents came storming in. My Mum being the delightful human she is started yelling,_

 _"Get your blood traitor hands away from my son!" My father just stared her down. And everyone ends up looking away from my fathers' stares, but your Mum held her ground and matched his gaze. She looked at my mother and laughed. She said smiling sweetly,_

 _"You are so funny Walburga, but I must warn you I am on official business so I would be careful about what you say." My mother's face was worth seeing._

 _"Run along Sirius." My father said waving in my direction. "Come Starr we have a lot to talk about." They started walking and I followed out of sight. When your Mum was seated she said,_

 _"Sirius, Nice name, one I would have used."_

 _"Of course you blood traitors are also copycats."_

 _"Is that a muggle expression Walburga?" When your Mum said that my mother's face was worth seeing. "And to clarify it was our tradition first."_

 _"Oh, you!" My mother started to say before my father cut her off._

 _"Walburga, please. What are you here for Nebula?" My father asked folding his arms. It may have seemed like a casual conversation but it wasn't hard to see everyone had their wands at ready._

 _"Oh Orion, you must remember the tip from the Grindelwald search years ago and-"_

 _"That is still going on?" My mother cut in._

 _"Yes it is still going on, and we are checking up on everyone we suspect, so do you have anything for me to be suspicion of?"_

 _"Get out of my house you filthy-" My Mum started and I remember this like it was yesterday, your Mum turned to her._

 _"Oh shut up Walburga. You are so very useless all you ever do is talk, I know that tip was a lie since you would never get your precious hands dirty, no matter who it was." She spat, got up and left._

 _"Oh and Orion, I feel so very bad for you, oh how things could have been different." She said stopping and saying over her shoulder. I could see my mother boiling. Your Mum walked out before I had a chance to hide. She saw me and once again knelt down in front of me._

 _"Sirius right?" I nodded. "Well, Sirius I want you to remember that your last name does not define you, do what you want to do. Defy your parents. Be good." She said and left with me staring."_ he finished. From here what I could tell he had tears in his eyes and so did I.

"Wow," I said. What else could I say?

"Wow is right! Your Mum helped shape me from the beginning and I will forever be grateful.

"Are you serious!" I said still not believe that my mother could do that. My mum could do a lot of things but say something like that. I would never have thought of.

"Of course I am Sirius who else would I be?" He said laughing and just like that the tension disappeared from the room.

"Wow you Hogwarts people love to talk, you know that," I say remember the amount of drama I have gotten in and it has only been 2 days.

"Thank your Mum for me will you?" He asked.

"Of course," I said and we sat there in a nice calm silence. But then Sirius had to go and open his mouth.

"So if your animagus is a female dog then can we call you a-" Before he could finish I cut him off.

"Sirius!" I said laughing.

"Wow if it was another girl I would have been slapped." He said laughing.

"Oh shut it you prat, let's go join the other before they think we killed each other," I say getting up. "Also I will find out what is behind that curtain sooner or later," I said winking.

"Oh really love? I don't think so." He answered back laughing and we walked out laughing. When we got downstairs for once no one was fighting. They were sitting on the sofas near the fire. On one of the love chair was James, sitting beside him was Remus and on the armchair sitting on the right from them was Peter. The girls were sitting on another love seat. Lily on end with Marlene in the middle and Dorcas on the other end beside Remus. While Alice sat on another armchair. They were sitting in a semicircle. Sirius and I joined them. Sirius ran in and laid down on Remus and James. I went down and sat on the floor in the middle.

"Oh, you can sit up here," Lily said indicating the sofa.

"It's okay, you guys are already really squashed together," I said waving them off.

"So what were you two doing upstairs all alone?" Dorcas asked wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laughed but I could feel my cheeks getting red. Sirius smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh shut up Sirius," I said laughing. I reach over and smack him on his leg. "We were just talking about the Blacks and Starrs. Fixing some old history"

"Oh? What about them?" Remus asked, confusion clear on his face.

"You know Remus I forget sometimes that you don't know everything about the wizarding world since you are so good at magic," Marlene states flipping a strand of her hair back. I can see even in the dim light of the fire, Remus blush as bright as a tomato.

"Um thank you?" He stutters out.

"So you guys didn't answer his question? What is between Starrs and Blacks?" Lily ask clearly confused.

"Well Lils, Starrs, and Blacks go way back," I say pushing my glasses up that were riding down my nose. I look over at James where he is twisting his face in every direction trying to push his own glasses up. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" I say. I reach over and push his stupid glasses up.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"You could use your hands you prat!" I say shaking my head.

"Ya I could but it's a lot of work for me." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out. He does the same.

"Okay, can we get back on track? What's wrong with you two?." Remus asks clearly intrigued.

"Okay, well Sirius you can start it off, what has your family told you about me and my family, and please don't hold back because my mum would love to hear about this," I say grinning at him.

"Fine." He says rolling his eyes. "Well, basically all you need to know is our families hate each other's guts. They stole our name tradition a long time ago." He says smirking at me.

"Oh really is that what happened Black?" I say shooting him my own smirk and also raising my eyebrow.

"Hmm ya that what happened. You thief." He says smiling even wider. _He wants me to do something._ I realize. Okay, let's go, Black. You want to play, let's go.

"Hm because what I heard was that you're dishonest family framed my family for taking the tradition when actually that's what you're family did," I say slowly moving toward him.

"Well, Starrs are know for lying, so.." He trails off.

"Okay Black tell the truth!" I say looming in front of him, holding my hands out ready to tickle the life out of him. James and Remus shift over knowing what's going to happen. Sirius eyes my hands like he's daring me to try.

"You wouldn't dare." He says slowly not moving, but I can see him eying his wand in his pocket.

"Oh, I dare!" I say and lunge taking him by surprise. I grab his wand out of his pocket and throw it behind me and I start tickling.

"Okay! Okay, I give." He huffs. I stop and realize how I'm sitting. My legs are hugging his waist and my hands are on his shoulders. I can see him eyeing the way I'm sitting too. I blush and try untangling my legs. I turn around to face the fire, still sitting on his lap. For some reason, I feel like I'm cheating but I just don't know _who_ I'm cheating. I shuffle so I'm in the middle of James and Sirius. Remus beside Sirius on the other side. I cough and turn to Sirius.

"I'm sorry what were you saying." He looks tired from all the tickling. But quickly puts on his classic smirk one that's identical to the one on James' face. I glance around. Peter is smiling, and Remus just looks happy to be kept out of it. The girls all have small smiles on their faces which makes me slightly relieved for some reason.

"Well Starr," he says turning towards me rubbing the back of his neck, "Fine. I have to hand it to you and your family, Starr's are really as horrible as my parents told me." As soon as those words are out of his mouth I turn to James and he knows exactly what I want. He hands me a pillow in lighting speed and I hit Sirius right in his face wiping his smirk right off. I drop the pillow on my lap. Everyone burst into laughter as they see Sirius' shocked face. I give James a high-five and Sirius yells,

"Betrayal by my best friend! Remus, Remus did you see that!" He turns holds him by his shoulders and shakes him frantically.

"Is that what I get? For being such a good friend all these years and then she comes along and I get thrown out! What happened to Marauders Honour?" He shrieks. Everyone is looking at Sirius with our jaws hitting the ground. I can't help but shake my head.

"Alright, you drama queen shut it," I say getting up and picking up his wand from near the fireplace. I throw it at him and he catches it with one hand. I roll my eyes and say to him,

"You know Black one day you being a drama queen will get you into trouble."

"Oh please Starr, with these charms?" He says flipping his hair back. Everyone shared a groan.

"Oh shut up Sirius!" Marlene said.

"I don't get how you can have such a big ego!" Alice says exasperatedly.

"Well not everyone can be Remus," Dorcas said, then immediately turns red. Like she clearly didn't mean to say that out loud. Alongside, her Remus is as red as a tomato.

"Well anyways, I'm going to head up." I say trying to help Dorcas out. Everyone starts to speak at once.

"Whoa! I just want to go to sleep you guys," I say laughing.

"Who do you think you are lying to Cass? I know you're going up to read that book you grabbed from the library." James says rolling his eyes at me. _Well shit._ I smile sheepishly.

"Come on it looks amazing!" I confess.

"I knew it."

"You guys can stay and talk and stuff. Goodnight!" I say. James gets up and pulls me into a hug.

"Night you prat." He says resting his head on my shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

"Okay, father," I say as we are pulling apart. "But you're one to talk. Don't sneak out." I say raising my eyebrow. Now it's his turn to give a sheepish smile.

"No promises. " I smile and give everyone a wave. I walk up the stairs and rush into the room. I grab my book and make myself comfy. I am not even 20 pages in when Lily barges in.

"What happened?" I ask as the other girls follow her in.

"Potter," she growls. I put my book down and move to sit at the edge of my bed.

"Again what happened?"

"Come on Cassi, what do think happened it's Lily and James!" Dorcas says falling onto her bed.

"Oh shut it, miss 'well everyone can't be Remus'." Lily snapped. At this, my eyes widened and so does everyone else's. Dorcas sits up slowly.

"I beg your pardon." She says slowly without emotion. Lily's scrowl drops and she pales slightly at what she says. All the other girls are silent while Lily and Dorcas stare at each other.

"Dor I didn't mean that I'm sorry." She says staring at Dorcas. Her doe eyes big. Dorcas nodded stiffly.

"I'm going to use the washroom." She says, gets up and enters the washroom. Lily sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Lil you know how she feels about Remus,"Alice says sitting next to her.

"I know Alice. I didn't mean to! It's just Potter gets me so mad!" She says throwing her hands in the air. I go and sit beside Marlene.

"Does anyone want to tell me what happened."

"Basically James made a joke and Lily rolled her eyes. James noticed because how can you not? And then he went 'what's wrong Evans? Jealous?'" Marlene states.

"And then Lily being Lily started yelling and they started arguing. When it finally died down James asked her out." Alice added.

"Wow. Okay, that was horrible of him, I'll talk to him." I replied.

"Ya, it was horrible. It's because he is a horrible, rude person." Lily barks staring daggers at me.

"You know what Lily, you have your opinion of James and it is different from mine. But you don't have to be rude to me." I retorted.

"I'm sorry Cassi." Lily murmurs.

"So anyways we need to tell you something and after what happened right now I'm sure Lily is on boarded." Marlene says excited as Dorcas comes out of the washroom.

"What do you wanna tell me?"

"We will help you prank the pranksters!" Alice says giving me jazz hands.

"Omg! Merlin! Really?" I shriek. I look at Lily and she gives me a little nod. "Oh My Goodness! This is going to be amazing!" I gush.

"So any plans?" Dorcas asks. I nod and we all join Lily on her bed.

"Let's give the hell!" Lily says sticking her hand out.

"Let's give them hell." We all agree and pile our hand on top of hers. And we start planning through the night.

 _ **AN: Hello! Omg! Please don't hate me I know its so long since I have updated! Actually truth be told I had this chapter halfway done then I got so sick! It was horrible. Then because of the medicine I was given, gave me an Allergic reaction. Just my luck! :( So the other day my brother was looking at the board in my room with all the characters full names and he turned to me ad asked "Why is this poor guy named Sirius Onion Black? And Regulus Acute Black? God this family needs help naming their kids." I was dying of laughter. Anyways This is where I leave you. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 ** _-FandomsUnited99_**


	10. Chapter 10- Secrets

**Secrets**

"What's wrong with you James? You just can't stop from fighting with her can you?" Remus asks shaking his head. James didn't say anything just sat down.

"Okay boys, can we go to sleep?" Peter asked standing up. He stretched his arms to the sky and let an out a slow yawn.

"No! There is a lot more to do tonight." I say jumping up. I grab James and Remus' wrist and pull them in the direction of the stairs. I take the stairs two at a time. When I get to our room, I throw the door open and pull the curtain off the wall. I also pull out the old looking piece of parchment from James trunk.

"Sirius chill!" James says walking into the room. The other two boys follow. We all take our places in front of the board on the wall.

"Let the Marauders meeting commence. I call this meeting to show you all something." I slowly reveal the parchment. I bring my wand out and touch the paper every so slightly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As I finished the map came to life and in the delicate writing of Remus we can see "The Marauders Map"

"You finished it!" They all exclaimed

"When?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep so I finished it."

"Don't you think it needs something else?" Peter asked. We all looked at the map.

"Names," Remus said slowly.

"But we can't write our real names," James says.

"No we can't Jamie, but we can write our nicknames," I say smiling. An idea coming to my mind.

"We don't have nicknames, Sirius," Peter says stating the obvious.

"Pete, he means when you become animagus. We can make nicknames off of them." Remus says a smile on his face. He clearly likes the idea. I look at James and he's all smiles.

"That's perfect Sirius! But there's a problem. We have only completed a few steps from the book. And a page was ripped out from it too. Remember?"

"Oh, I remember James and that's why I found this book in a library from the Room of Requirement yesterday," I say pulling a book out of my trunk.

"Of course why didn't I think of that!" Remus said slapping his head. "What does it say? Read it out loud." I comply.

"To become animagus...Yadda yada...Oh, here it is, After you finish the calming section you must hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. You can only take it out at the next visible full moon. You have to make sure the leaf sees the moon's rays. You mix that in a potion mixture, and you must say 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus.' Let it simmer and then drink." I close the book and put it to the side.

"Well shit," James says running a hand through his hair.

"Well, shit indeed," I say sighing. I drop my head in my hands.

"Guys again, you don't have to do this," Remus says in a quiet voice.

"There has to be another way," Peter said disappointedly.

"We can do this. There is no need to find another way Pete, a mandrake leaf in our mouth for a month. We can do it. How hard is it going to be? There are dozens of mandrakes in the greenhouse. We can get it. And then put a sticking charm on our tongues so the mandrake leave will stay on. What do you think?" James says enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Peter says.

"Hell ya, mate!" I agree.

"Are you sure?" Remus asks.

"Yes!" We all say.

"Thank you! I…" Remus started to say.

"Remus if you start again, I swear on the ghost of Godric I will throw you out of the window," I say getting up and putting the book back. "Now we have the book we have to do it by the next full moon. That is.."

"20th of September. A month is the 20th of October. So we have to get everything ready by the 20th."

"Okay, we have a timeline. Let's get to work." James says springing to life.

"Wait, James! We have some other matter to discuss. Anyways the Mandrake leaves aren't ready yet. Today is the 9th so we have about a week or so to get ready." Remus says.

"I can't wait! Animagus Remus!" I say grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Party Pooper!"

"Speaking of parties we have a party to plan," James says going to the board on the wall. "Honestly stop posting your terrible poetry on the wall Sirius!"

"Hey, that's art you are talking about! I mean listen, 'I dig, you dig, we dig, he digs, she digs, they dig… not a beautiful poem but a deep one.' It's art!"

"God Sirius that's so bad!" Peter whines.

"Oh, and how would you know? It's art! Right, Remus?"

"Sirius that poem is shit. And I am being nice." Remus says smirking. James and Peter burst into laughter.

"Betrayal. Betrayal by the ones I call my brothers! How rude."

"Sirius. Chill mate. Now the party, where are we having it this year?" Peter says changing the subject.

"I think we can have it in the Gryffindor common room," Remus says.

"Ya, last year it was in the Hufflepuffs."

"Okay, how do you want to tell everyone? We did fireworks, the first time. Then we made the Hufflepuff table float last year. What do you want to do this year?" I ask.

"I'm thinking we do something bigger this year," James says his eyes sparkling.

"What do you have in mind mate?" I ask mirroring his smirking.

"Oh, nothing much just lighting the Great Hall up." He says. "But Cassi can't

know!" He adds.

"Why?" Pete asks.

"She just can't know yet!" James snaps.

"Okay." Peter says throwing his hands up."

"So let's get planning…" Remus says, his smile wide and eyes sparkling. And people say he's the innocent one.

 _ **Hello! Don't kill me! Here is an another chapter. It is really small but that's for a reason you will see probably tomorrow or the day after. I have been so swarmed with assignments and test, but I promise a chapter a few weeks. Also, I need a Beta so if any of you beautiful people want to help me just PM me! Please! Enjoy this short and sweet chapter with just the Marauders. Oh and I know JKR said that the Animagus process is much harder and longer but I was reading what you have to do and I decided to simplify it a little. Also I have a poll up! So please go do that!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**_

 _ **-FandomsUnited99**_


	11. Chapter 11- In Walk The Devils

In Walk The Devils

I wake up to the sun shining through the thin curtains. I grab the blanket that's sticking to my body and throw it off. I sit up slowly and a yawn escapes before I can stop it. I grab my hair and pull it into a tight bun that sits on my head. I reach over to the night table and put my glasses on. I slowly pull the curtains open as quietly as I can. I sneak a quick glance around the room. Looks like everyone's sleeping. I look at the clock on my nightstand. 6:11 am. Stupid jet lag. I change into some simple muggle work out clothes, brush my teeth and sneak down the stairs to go for a nice run. There is no one in the common room. It was weird seeing it empty, As I open the portrait door the fat lady jolts awake and shoots me a glare. Jeez if looks could kill…

"Where do you think you're going this early?" She barks at me. Her hair was looking like a birds nest on her head. And I know its a painting but man did she look scary. With her hands on her hips and her eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"I was planning on going for a jog."

"Why this early? I didn't even get a good night's sleep!" She exclaims throwing her hands up in the air or should I say painting.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I say putting on my best smile that I learned from none other than James, himself.

"God, you're as bad as the Marauders." She said rolling her eyes.

"I truly am sorry ma'am."

"Oh it's fine, go get going." She says closing her eyes again. As I was turning to leave she shouts,

"Wait!"

"Yes?" I say turning around to face her.

"Girl, you don't even know where you're going!"

"Oh it's okay, I'll figure it out."

"Oh no, you won't. I heard of how you got the paintings to help you, but no one will help you this early."

"So? What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that you listen carefully if you want to get to the school grounds." She says. Then she starts giving directions. After she finishes I thank her and turn on my heel and leave.

When walking through the eerie corridor all you could hear were my footsteps. The longer I walked the more creepy it got. It felt wrong to even make the smallest of noises in this deafening silence. All around there was no one in sight. All the paintings were sound asleep and there were no ghosts in sight. Not even that cat everyone's always complaining about. I take a left and see some doors the fat lady described. I push the doors open, they are lighter than you would think. Once I get out I turn back to admire Hogwarts. Even with a name like Hogwarts it truly is beautiful. I take off in a nice and steady pace to the Quidditch pitch in the distance. My brain flooding with memories of Ilvermorny. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach when I first stepped into Ilvermorny's Great Hall. When I first hugged James. The feeling of home with him. The anger and the sadness of feeling left out of his life. The grief of finding out that I might not be here for long. Finding out that what made me special and unique will end up killing me… no, it is killing me. Don't think like that! Focus on running Cassi! One foot in front of the other. Before I know it I'm standing in the middle of the massive Quidditch pitch. I continue to jog, I run from one post to the other.

"Man I so badly want to fly!" I say miserably. I eye the broom closet near the stands. No Cassi! You can't break into the broom closet in the first few days at Hogwarts! And besides, don't you remember James whining about how old and slow they are! I shake my head and start to do some stretches. After I finish I lie down on the grass exhausted. I look up to stare at the cloudless sky. I close my eyes and just lay there, taking everything in. The birds chirping, the silence. The footsteps? I jump up and point my wand at the intruder. At the end of my wand is none other than Barry Ashdown. I lower my wand and breath a sigh of relief.

"Hi to you too." He says laughing. I don't say anything just plunk down on the ground, he follows my lead. "I am sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He stated. His voice didn't betray any emotions but his eyes gave it away. Who would have thought the saying 'Eyes are the windows to the soul' could be any truer. I let a soft laugh out and wave my hand.

"Oh, it's okay. You just caught me off guard."

"Oh." He says again his voice not showing any specific emotions but he clearly eased up. I can't help but smile at just how cute he looks. He didn't do anything special with his hair, it just kind of flopped to the left. But it looked amazing on him. And as cliche, as it sounds the sun was hitting his eyes just perfectly making his brown eyes melt into golden rays. I could just drown in them, never have brown eyes looked so beautiful.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked looking away quickly and swatting at his face.

"No!" I say giggling. He turns back and we both burst out laughing. "So why are you here?"

"I uh." He starts off, he rubs the back of his neck and continues, "I saw you running from the Ravenclaw tower and I couldn't sleep so I decided to join you."

"Oh cool," I say lamely. I look up at Hogwarts. "How can you tell which one is which?" I ask. He smiles slightly. "What?" I ask dumbly.

"Ours is the taller one." He says flatly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked confused.

"If you look carefully you can see a meter stick on top of the tower on the left." He points.

"I'm sorry if you didn't notice I have terrible eyesight, hence the glasses," I say dryly. He laughs heartily.

"Well, when we get closer you can see ours is taller." He says smirking at me.

"Not for long," I mutter.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I say mimicking his smirk. He lifts his hands up, threateningly. "Sorry to break it to you but I'm not ticklish," I say sending him a smile. He looks shocked! But then he takes his wand out slowly and before I can react he yells,

"Rictusempra!"

"Noo!" I yell, a laugh escaping me. I lie down and roll around. "Make... It...Stopp! This is cheating!" I gasp. He takes the charm off and we are both lying down on the grass. I slap him on the arm.

"Don't do that again or else." I threaten.

"Or else what?' He asks courageously. I turn to look at him when he does the same. We are just centimeters apart. His gaze is so intense I look away, trying to find somewhere else to look, anywhere else to look. Barry gets up abruptly. I follow feeling guilty for breaking the moment.

"Look, Cassi, about yesterday, I didn't mean to cross a line. I shouldn't have touched your hand. I mean it's only been a few days. I am so sorry. It wasn't smart of me. I mean I'm supposed to be a Ravenclaw! Analyzing situations before doing something! I just really like you! I haven't liked anyone for a long time. I don't want to scare you away. It's just something about you! I know I am ranting and probably sound crazy right now. I just…" He finishes. He looks just so defeated. I move closer to him and put my hand on his. He looks and smiles. That damn smile. I grin at him and stand up. He gives me a confused look.

"Race you there!" I say and transfer into Sparky.

"Hey! Cheater!" He yells running after me. I run back to the doors I came out of and transform back. I look up at the tower on the left that Barry claimed to be the Ravenclaw tower. There indeed is a meter stick on it. Wow. I think as Barry comes in breathing hard and falls on to the stairs.

"You...Cheater!" He gasps. I laugh,

"Let's go, slowpoke, show me the way to the Great Hall." I hold my hand out and he grabs it. I pull him up and we start walking. As we are walking he starts to point out different things and ways to different classes.

"So the stairs move." He states.

"I noticed."

"Oh good. So you're not as blind as I thought." He says laughing. I send him and glare that quickly melts at his laughing face.

"Your point?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It was made by Rowena Ravenclaw. God knows why. Probably just wanted to confuse the kids." He says.

"What? No no. Rowena Ravenclaw was a genius. Think about it from a strategic point of view. If someone wanted to attack Hogwarts, it would be very hard considering the fact that the would be even able to find the kids. It would give the teachers enough time to find a way to take them out, call the Aurors or find a way to get the kids out. Genius!" I say. I look at Barry and he has a weird look in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing you are just so brilliant. Again I ask you why couldn't you be in Ravenclaw?" I blush and look away. "We are here." He says. We walk in. There are some people already there like the teachers. I look to see what time it is. 8:50 am

"Come, sit with me," He says. I nod and follow him to the table with the eagle hovering above it.

"Guys this is Cassi." He says introducing me to three people. Two girls and a boy. We go and sit in front of them.

"This is Iris Wright," He says pointing to the girl sitting in the middle. She has a darker skin tone, bright eyes, and lovely hair.

"This is Caitlin Snowden," He says pointing to the girl on the left of Iris. She had a softer appearance. Her hair was light blonde, eyes bright blue, she looked like she meant business.

"And last but not least Cisco Rodriguez." He says pointing to the boy on the right of Iris and opposite of me. His hair is falling the Sirius and Snape way. Shoulder length. Guess every house has one. He was clearly Latino. He sends me a wink.

"So you're the girl that fell from the sky." He asks.

"Yes, is everyone going to ask me that?"

"Nice to meet you Cassi but I have to talk to Barry for a second. Excuse us." She says standing up. It looked like Barry was going to object but Iris' glare shut him up. He got up and followed to near the doors.

"Was that because of me?" I ask. Caitlin and Cisco share a look and they reply in unison,

"No."

"Oh good."

"It was partly because of you."

"Cisco! No, Cassi, Barry was supposed to help Iris today in the morning with the Transfiguration homework but he didn't." She trails off.

"Because he was with me." I finish her thought.

"I can't believe that still," Cisco says laughing.

"What?"

"It's just Barry never forgets something for Iris, Never. He might just do something for her before himself." Caitlin says.

"He must really like you." Cisco mutters but thanks to Sparkys amazing hearing I hear him. And I can tell I blush as red as fire truck.

"So are you going to the party?" Caitlin asks trying to change the subject. Cisco sends her a glare. "Oh Shoot!"

"What party?" I asked narrowing my eyes in their direction. "Guys!" I whine still holding my glare. They both weaken under my glare.

"Damn girl you can even fight Lily Evans for Scariest Glare," Cisco says. "I thought you would know. The Marauders are having a party. They have one since I could remember. No one knows where they have it. It's a mystery. But when we are eating dinner they would have a prank and that would have some colour pop up. For example, it was yellow last year. Everyone that wanted to go would go to Hufflepuff territory and then the Marauder would start taking groups to wherever they have the party. It's pretty rad."

"So why did you not want to tell me?"

"Because we were told not to tell you. Everyone was told not to tell you." Caitlin says sheepishly.

"Really!" I say shocked and hurt. I look around to find James so I could yell his ear off. And speaking of the devil guess who walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

 _ **HELLO again! This is the longer chapter that I was going to post on Monday but I never got a chance to. I hope you liked a little Barry and Cassi. I don't know, should it be Barry and Cassi? GO DO THE POLL! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Now my children another thing, a lot of people are reading this story but aren't leaving a review? It is also not on their alerts or favourites. I ask why? Why must you take that joy from me! Let me know what you think. I am going to watch the Flash now! BYEEE**_

 _ **PLEASE  
LEAVE  
MY  
POOR  
SOUL  
A  
REVIEW!  
IT  
WOULD  
MAKE  
ME  
VERY  
HAPPY!**_

 _ **-FandomsUnited99**_


End file.
